Life at Hogwarts A SYOC Story
by BananaLollypop
Summary: Okay, so this is a Next generation, Submit Your Own Character story. details inside, plot will involve next gen and HP era characters, lots of OCs and its rated K *plus* for now, may change depending on age of characters... Enjoy! First chapter is my OC, DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I own no-one but my OC :) Submissions closed until I decide otherwise XD
1. Hannah Louise Murphy Character 1

**AN: **Okay, so I just read through one of these, and I thought it looked fun, and decided 'Hey, why don't I write one?' so this is me writing one XD Its Next Gen (obviously..) so it will involve next gen characters and some of the HP era ones too. Not EVERYONE can be friends with the next gen characters mentioned by JK herself, but I'll do my best

P.S. I get that I will probably get some bad reviews and stuff over this, I've seen it happen before, but it is for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of those who wish to take part

**If you want to take part, please PM me and i will send yuo the tribute sheet; i wasn't allowed to post it as a story. Once you have completed it, PM it back to me, with the questions filled in :) **

**This chapter is with my OC, who will probably pop up a lot in this story. Please read and review :)**

* * *

Eleven-year-old Hannah Murphy looked at the big brick wall in front of her.

"Just run at the barrier between platforms nine and ten," Hagrid had told her when he had dropped off her letter, "On the first of September, take yer stuff, and run at the barrier. That'll get you to platform nine and three quarters. It leaves at dead on eleven, so don't yer go and be late, now, or you'll miss the train."

Now that she was standing here in front of the wall, Hannah started to doubt Hagrid's words; run at a wall? Really?

_Well, I have nothing to lose..._ she thought to herself, and she shut her eyes and ran at the wall. She thoroughly expected to just crash into it and go flying, but instead she passed right through. She opened her eyes to see another platform, filled with children and their parents, all of them with trunks and owls and broomsticks.

Hagrid had explained all about the wizarding world when he'd told her she was a witch.

"_Are you _sure_ I'm a witch?" she asked doubtfully , "I've never done anything exciting or strange... I'm just a normal person!"_

"_A normal person who should have died with her parents in a car crash when she was three weeks old." Hagrid had told her, grinning mysteriously. _

That had not been news to Hannah. She had seen all the newspaper articles, the pictures or the crash, the letters of sympathy. When she told people that she lived in a care home, they said that they were sorry, and she had always replied with 'What for?' which would leave them stumped for something to say. Due to the awkwardness of this every time she met someone new, Hannah had never had lots of friends. There were the other people at the care home, but no one other than that.

Hannah looked down the platform, grinning as she looked at the big scarlet train.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Out of the way!" A boy perhaps a year older than her yelled as he sprinted across the platform, his shaggy dark hair blowing everywhere because of the breeze from where he was running so fast. Hannah laughed, before pushing her trolley towards the nearest door.

After yanking her trunk up, followed by her Brown Owl, Chestnut. So found an empty compartment, and started to attempt putting her trunk onto the rack.

"Do you want a hand?" a voice behind her asked.

"Yes please," she said gratefully, as she saw a boy with dazzling green eyes and straight brown hair standing in the doorway. He helped her shove her trunk up, before lifting his own into the opposite rack.

"I'm Al," he said, sitting down opposite Hannah, "Al Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Al," Hannah said smiling, "I'm Hannah Murphy."

"So, Hannah," he said smiling, "What house do you want to be in?" Hannah smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know much about the houses," she said, "Hagrid said I was muggle born? So I don't know much about the wizarding world..." Al smiled.

"I'll just have to fill you in then," he said. Hannah smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks," she said, "I didn't want to turn up looking like a completely idiot!" Al laughed.

"Okay, so Gryffindor is basically the house everyone sees as the 'good-guy' house; most of the wizarding worlds successes and heroes were in Gryffindor. My dad was a Gryffindor, and my mum, and pretty much all of my aunts and uncles," he said proudly.

"What do your parents do?" Hannah asked.

"Well, my dad is Head Auror at the Auror office at the Ministry," Al started.

"Muggle terms, please?" Hannah interrupted, grinning.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said, "The Ministry is the wizarding world's version of a government I guess; there's a Minister for Magic, he's like the Prime Minister, and there are loads of different departments. An Auror, is a dark wizard catcher; they mostly deal with people who are threatening to expose magic these days, but occasionally they get called out to round up some Death Eaters."

"'Death eaters' don't sound like the kind of people you're best friends with," Hannah said awkwardly.

"They're not," Al said darkly, "They were Voldemort's followers; Voldemort was this really evil wizard who was around about two decades ago; he hated muggles and muggle borns..."

"Like me?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Al said, uncomfortably, "He killed anyone who didn't follow him; my grandparents on my dad's side where killed by him when my dad was about one. He should have died too, but there was this thing where, because my grandmother died to save him, her love kept him alive. And then, until my dad was eleven, he lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin. The aunt and uncle are still as awful now as they were then, but dad's cousin, Dudley, is a lot better now.

"So, anyway, dad was famous in the wizarding world, because when Voldemort couldn't kill him, Voldemort kind of destroyed himself or something like that. Dad was known as 'The Boy Who Lived', still is actually, everyone was starting at us when we were on the station today!" Hannah laughed at this.

"So that makes you famous too?" Hannah asked.

"Eugh, don't remind me..." Al groaned, "I can barely walk out of the house without some witch or wizard staring or muttering to their friends..."

"Hey, count yourself lucky; growing up in a muggle care home sucks way more than being famous!"

"You don't have parents?" Al asked, surprised.

"Nope," Hannah said casually, "They died when I was a baby; I can't remember them."

"I'm sorry," Al said.

"Seriously, it doesn't matter," Hannah said, "Anyway, your story."

"Oh, right yeah," Al said, "Well, when Dad finally destroyed Voldemort, it was at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort was using the elder wand, which was one of the Deathly Hallows..."

"What are the 'Deathly Hallows?" Hannah interrupted.

"Eugh, too confusing to explain, maybe another time," Al said dismissively, "Basically, the wand will only work properly for it's true owner, someone who won it in a duel of some kind. And, technically, Dad was it's true owner, so it didn't work as well for Voldemort. Dad managed to defeat him and all was great in the wizarding world for a while.

"Then Voldemort's Death eaters decided to rebel against the wizarding world in Voldemort's name; it caused chaos, people were getting killed every other week. So, the Ministry got dad to come in, just temporarily, to help round them up, but he was a pretty good Auror, so they kept him on." Al finished.

"So your dad's had a pretty hectic life then!" Hannah said, "What about your mum? What does she do?"

"Mum's a chaser on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team," Al said, grinning.

"Quidditch?" Hannah asked, completely lost.

"It's like the wizarding world's version of football," Al said, "But with more balls, and it's more complicated."

"Go on then, how do you play?" Hannah asked, feeding Chestnut a nut through the bars of her cage.

"Right, so first of all, it's played on brooms," Al said, but he didn't get much further.

"_Brooms?_" Hannah said, "Are you joking? "

"No, we honestly do play on brooms," Al said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And there are three hoops really high up in the air on either side of the pitch. The Chaser's, there're three of them, have to get the quaffle through the hoops. Each time they do that, they get ten points."

"Okay..." Hannah said, going over it in her head.

"Then you have the two Beaters, they both get a bat and they have to aim the bludgers, they are these really crazy balls that fly around everywhere, at the other team to get them to lose possession of the quaffle. Then you have the Seeker, and they have to catch the golden snitch, which is a tiny little ball with wings. That ball is worth one hundred and fifty points if you catch it, and the game ends when it's caught. Its practically the only international sport we have in the wizarding world."

"Sounds... fun?" Hannah said.

"Hey, I like it!" Al said, grinning.

"Albus Severus Potter, WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?" An older girl, possibly sixteen years old, appeared at the compartment door, her long blonde hair hanging down to her waist, her voice lined with a slight French accent.

"Oh, hello, Vicky, nice to see you too, I know, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" Al said sarcastically.

"Where. Is. _James?_" she said angrily.

"With Rose, about three compartments in that direction," he said, pointing further down the train. The girl stormed off.

"Who was that?" Hannah asked, grinning at the disgruntled look on Al's face.

"My cousin, Victoire," Al said grumpily, "My older brother James interrupted her and her boyfriend whilst they were snogging before the train left."

"Why?" Hannah said, "Could he not just leave them to, you know...do it?"

"Apparently not..." Al said, his mood lightening slightly, "But, to be fair, her boyfriend _is_ our god-brother..."

Shouting could be heard from the compartment Al had referred to, and they laughed quietly together as they listened to James being severely told off by his oldest cousin.

And as the journey continued, it seemed someone else was suffering a similar fate...

* * *

**It'd mean a lot if people showed interest in this story... it doesn't actually have a plot yet, i thought i'd let it form as i wrote with all the characters...talking of characters, i'm hoping to get quite a few, so pretty please PM me for a tribute sheet! :) Thanking You Muchly for reading **


	2. Tyra India Jones Character 2

**AN: **Here it is! The first chapter with a character submitted by someone else! I realise that i'm probably not getting much appearance into the characters yet, but i'm trying to focus on personality first, simply because its easier XD Anyway, thanks to Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl for this character: Tyra Jones. Enjoy!

* * *

"Tyra, you're a _girl_. You know _nothing_ about football!" Owen said. Tyra's expression turned deadly.

"I grew up in a house as one of only two girls; I learned all the boyish stuff my brothers did. I know _everything_ about football!" Tyra fought back.

"Oh, your idiocy is heart-warming, truly it is, but girls don't know anything about football!" Own said, refusing to give up his argument.

"Owen, I could hex you into next week; do you _really_ want to argue with me?" Tyra said angrily.

"Um...yeah. Yeah, I reckon I could take you on, _Princess_," Owen said, grinning evilly. Tyra blasted him against the door of the compartment with a flick of her wand. He slid down, his legs spread apart, rubbing his back.

"Wanna rethink that statement?" she asked innocently, "Perhaps the '_Princess'_ part?"

"Nuh uh, no way, Princess." He said. She placed her foot between his legs.

"Be warned, Owen; this princess is about to crush your crown jewels. You either take it back and stop being a sexist pig, or I swear to Merlin this foot is going to come down _hard_." Owen barely suppressed a whimper.

"Okay," he said, his voice slightly higher than usual, "I'm sorry, Ty. I'm a sexist pig and girls _do _know stuff about football. Just please, _please_, don't step on my balls. They're precious."

"And what was that about calling me what only my dad is allowed to call me?" Tyra said sweetly.

Owen sighed. "And I'm sorry for calling you 'princess'. Now PLEASE step away!" he begged. Tyra stepped back, smiling innocently.

"Thank you Owen," she said, still smiling. He glared at her, standing up and sitting back on the seat next to Lyra, who's face lit up considerably. Tyra turned her smile to her, friendlier this time; _everyone_ knew that Lyra fancied Owen except Owen himself. It wasn't like she wasn't making it obvious; he was just oblivious to it.

"Hey, Owen did you hear about the Halloween Ball this year?" Tyra asked tactfully, giving Lyra a knowing nod.

"What?" Owen asked, still sulking, "Er...no?"

"McGonagall's fed up of only the Slug Club getting invites to stuff, so there's going to be a Halloween thing for the whole school. _Everyone_ has to bring a date. Any ideas?" Tyra asked. Owen just shrugged.

"Is there going to be dancing and stuff?" Owen asked. Tyra nodded. "I'll probably give it a miss then..."

"_What?_" Lyra said, loudly sounding completely outraged, "Umm, I mean... why?" she said as Owen gave her a weird look. Owen shook his head, slightly confused before continuing.

"Dancing just isn't my thing..." he said.

"You don't _have_ to dance," Tyra said, "It's just a party, Owen; lighten up!" Owen rolled his eyes.

"I don't do dancing," he said, "Never have never will. My sister, maybe, but not me." Lyra looked disappointed.

"Spoil sport," Tyra murmured. Lyra looked at her, confused; Tyra always forgot that Lyra was a pure-blood. In every other aspect, they were uncannily similar, which is how they had gained the nickname 'The Twins'. However, when it came to things in the muggle world, Lyra was pretty much clueless.

"Muggle term," Tyra explained, and Lyra just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Owen, I just spoke to Gavin, Quidditch trials are next Wednesday." Tyra blushed slightly; although it was common knowledge that Lyra liked Owen, Tyra had managed to keep it hidden fairly well that she liked James.

"James, we got on the train all of ten minutes ago; I don't have to think about school until about five minutes before Hogsmead. Tell me about Quidditch tryouts at the feast, when I can be arsed to listen..." Owen said, leaning back against the wall, shutting his eyes and falling asleep (Tyra wondered how in the name of Merlin he could sleep like that...). James rolled his eyes, then shut the door to Tyra's compartment and walked back down the train.

A thought struck Tyra. "I'll be right back," she said suddenly, jumping up.

"Where're you going?" Lyra asked, confused.

"Just...Erm...Toilet!" Tyra said, walking out and closing the compartment door behind her.

"James!" she called down the train, and he turned to see who was calling her.

"Oh, er, hi. Tyra?" he asked. Tyra frowned inside; he couldn't even remember her name...

"Yeah," she confirmed, "I was just wondering if_ I_ could try out? For Quidditch?" he seemed slightly taken aback by her question.

"Er, I can't see why not," he said, "Where do you play?"

"Anywhere, really," Tyra said, suddenly nervous that she was actually having a conversation with James... James _Potter_, _Harry Potter's_ oldest son! She had started at Hogwarts without knowing who he was or why he was important. Now, of course, was a different story. Now she knew all about James Potter and his family.

"Hmm," James said thoughtfully.

"What?" Tyra asked, "Surprised that a girl can play Quidditch?" she said the last part jokily, but James hurried to deny it.

"No, no!" he said quickly, "It's just... most people are specific to one or maybe two positions."

"Oh..." Tyra said, slightly touched; it was _almost_ a direct compliment! "Okay."

"So, I guess I'll see you at tryouts then?" he asked, shifting slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, you will." Tyra said, before turning around and walking back to the compartment, still blushing.

"That was...quick." Owen said suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, there was someone in there, I can wait." Tyra said quickly making up an excuse.

"Why are you so red?" Lyra asked, "Wait a minute... I know that blush... that's an 'I-Like-A-Boy' blush!"

"No! No it's not!" Tyra exclaimed defensively, "It's just _really_ hot in here!"

"Nuh uh, how long have we known each other Tyra?" Lyra asked, "How many years have we been called 'the twins'? We're called that name for several reasons, one of them being we both go as red as Quaffles when we talk to someone we like!" she gasped, realising what she was saying and glanced nervously at Owen, who was fast asleep. Lyra gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay, number one: we've known each other for, like, a year!" Tyra started, quieter than Lyra had been, "Number two: You're lucky Owen was asleep when you said that, or you would be in MAJOR trouble...actually. Never mind, he's too much of an idiot to notice that you like him..."

Lyra huffed and leant against the window, pulling her legs up onto the seat. She took a book out at random from her bag and hid behind it. Tyra just laughed, leaning her head against the window to watch the journey to Hogwarts go by.

* * *

**What did you think? Do you like Tyra? Reviews make me happy,. so let me know! Also, i am still accepting characters, and am in desperate need of some Hufflepuffs (i have NONE so far..) so that would be appreciated. Next chapter should be up in the next few days, so look out for it! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Aurelia Quinn Cayton Character 3

**AN: **Here it is, as promised :) Chapter three, starring the OC Aurelia Cayton, who was submitted by SkyMistle214.. i hope i've done her justice! I am still accepting characters (to be honest, i don't plan on stopping XD) and i am still in desperate need of some Hufflepuffs (i have 2.. poor Hufflepuff!), so any Hufflepuff would be much appreciated! Anyway, enough of my babbling: this is Aurelia's chapter :)

* * *

"I can't _wait_ to see how you cope at Hogwarts, Aurelia!" Aurelia Cayton's older brother, Alexander, teased as he got up to buy something from the trolley going past.

"What do you mean?" she said suspiciously.

"Well... you don't get servants at Hogwarts..." Alexander continued, waiting to see his younger sister's expression change. However, Aurelia knew her brother, very well in fact, and refused to give in to his little game.

"I'm not an idiot, Alex, I know that," Aurelia said, "I'm not a snobby brat, you know, I don't need stuff to be done for me _all_ the time!"

"Yes, of course, keep telling yourself that, Aurelia..." Alex said, the teasing tone apparently firmly in place.

"Aly, you're in Gryffindor; what happened to you chivalry?" Aurelia retorted, mirroring Alex's mocking tone.

"I put it away from the Summer, it'll probably reappear when we're at the feast," Alex said grinning. Before Aurelia could reply, James appeared the doorway.

"Hey, Alex, Quidditch meeting in ten minutes in the compartment next to the Prefects; we haven't got a Quidditch captain next year, so guess who we have to share with?"

"Please don't say the Ravenclaws…"Alex begged.

"Why don't you want to be with the Ravenclaws?" Aurelia asked, confused. She had always loved Quidditch; she found it an exciting game, simply because it involved competition.

"For a start, the Ravenclaws have Owen Tyler," James said, "He's a pretty good Quidditch player, but I don't think he's going to try out; he didn't seem too excited when I told him when try-outs were..."

"Are you seriously telling me that we have to put up with _Gavin Thomas_ as our Quidditch Captain? He's an idiot! I'm surprise he even gets on his broom the right way round!"

"Slightly harsh, Aly!" Aurelia butted in.

"You haven't seen him play..." James said agreeing with Alex, "It's like watching a two year old riding a donkey..." Aurelia laughed.

"Please tell me that they're looking for a Gryffindor Quidditch captain... please? Come on, James, you know as well as I do that you'd be a better captain than Thomas..."

"Alex, have you seen you play? You'd make a great captain!" Aurelia said.

"You haven't seen James play, Aurelia. You wait until the first match of the season."

"I haven't even been picked for the team again yet!" James said.

"You were the first first-year seeker since your dad played at Hogwarts, James; they're not just going to chuck you out after one year!" Alex told him.

Bored of the conversation, Aurelia got up off the seat and walked out of the compartment, closing the door quietly behind her.

She walked up the train corridor, dodging students that were sprinting up and down, occasionally being stopped by her sister's or her brothers' friends as she walked past.

"Aurelia!" someone said stopping her. She turned to her left, where she saw Albus Potter sitting in a compartment with another girl; she had sandy brown hair, with a side fringe that was currently clipped behind her ear. She had big brown eyes, and was smiling happily at her.

"Hi, Al!" Aurelia said, stepping inside their compartment.

"Oh, Aurelia, this is Hannah. She's a first year like us." Al introduced Aurelia to the other girl. "Hannah, this is Aurelia." Aurelia returned the girl's smile.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Hannah replied.

"Oh, Al, my mother was going to send your parents an owl, but she asked me to ask you instead: are you and your family coming to the New Year's Ball again this year?"Aurelia asked, sitting down next to Hannah, who moved her owl cage to make room.

"After what happened last year? We wouldn't miss it!" Al replied laughing. Although the Potter's weren't technically 'pure-blood' like many of the Cayton's acquaintances, Harry Potter was probably the most famous person in wizarding history, excluding Voldemort, so the Cayton's were more than happy to invite the Potter/Weasley family into their large circle of friends.

"What happened last year?" Hannah asked curiously. Aurelia sighed at the memory.

The Cayton's were renowned for their parties and get-togethers; however, no one could deny that the New Year's Ball was their speciality. The Potter's had been going to said Ball for as long as Aurelia could remember; however, last year's ball had been the first to be attended by _all_ of the Potter/Weasley clan.

"Al's brother and cousin, James and Fred, thought it'd be fun to play a little... New Year's prank on everyone." Aurelia told Hannah.

"It was hilarious, I don't know how they did it, but it was the funniest thing _ever_!" Al said, already laughing at the memory.

"What did they do?" Hannah asked. Aurelia smiled in spite of herself.

"We had balloons enchanted to stay on the ceiling until midnight. At midnight, they'd drop down, marking the start of the New Year. It's a thing muggles do apparently..."

"Yeah, they do," Hannah said, nodding. Aurelia started to wonder how she knew this, but Hannah replied as if she could read her mind.

"I'm muggle born," Hannah told her, "Apparently. I never knew my parents..." Aurelia nodded, before continuing her story.

"James and Fred thought it would be hilarious to fill the balloons with water, so that, when they came down, we all got _soaked_." Al was now laughing uncontrollably at the memory. Hannah laughed.

"Okay, that's pretty ingenious," Hannah said giggling.

"Oh, she's not done," Al said, still laughing, "There's more!" Hannah looked at Aurelia expectantly. Aurelia herself looked like she could decide whether to be angry or to laugh along.

"They'd somehow put a colour changing spell on the water they put in the balloons... how they did it without getting caught using magic outside school, I don't know, but they did. So, when the water touched all of our guests' hair, it..."

"_Changed colour!_" Al said completely beside himself. "I came back from the toilet and they were all standing there, dripping wet, with their hair all pink or blue!" Aurelia laughed, not being able to hold it in any longer. Hannah was also in fits.

"So, come on, why were you walking aimlessly up and down the train?" Al said after about five minutes of continuous laughing. Hannah wiped tears away from her eyes, still giggling slightly.

"Our brother's were talking about Quidditch, and I got bored," Aurelia explained, sitting up straight again after slumping over in her fit of laughter.

"Aurelia Cayton getting bored of a conversation about competition? I thought I'd never see the day!" Al taunted good-naturedly.

"Oh, really? Then I challenge you, Albus Potter to a game of exploding snap, and I guarantee that I will kick your sorry backside!" Aurelia returned, smiling devilishly.

"You really think that's going make me forget that you got bored about competition? Dream on!" Al replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry Al, I didn't know you were scared of being beaten by a girl..." Aurelia said, putting on a fake 'I feel for you' act. Al's eyes widened.

"Bring it on!" he said, grabbing the snap cards out of his bag. Aurelia grinned and he dealt out the card between the two of them.

"You might want to watch this," she whispered to Hannah, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, to see Albus Potter get beaten by a girl he isn't related to..." the two girls laughed, and the look on Al's face got darker.

* * *

**I know its probably a rubbish ending, but i couldn't think of anything to write after this point, so i wrapped it up there XD Do you like Aurelia? Did you like my portrayal of her? Reviews make me happy, so let me know :) Next chapter will probably be up by Thursday, if not before, so look out for it! Please review, and thanks for reading :)**


	4. Aidan Brian Jones Character 4

**AN: **I know, i know: i'm three days late uploading this. But we've had a few days of glorius heat and sunshine here in England, and, since it doesn't look like i'm getting a holiday this year, i was making the most of. ANYWHO i'm back now with a new chapter that isn't very long but that i enjoyed writing. I'd like to introduce everyone to Mr Aidan Jones, as created by the wonderful PotterGal14. Thank you, and i hope i wrote him well. Anyway, i have kept you waiting long enough: let the show begin :)

* * *

" Beat you!" Taryn said as the pack of cards exploded in front of her and her brother. Aidan sighed.

"You're going to have to teach me how to play it properly one day, sis," Aidan said wearily, as his best friend, Gavin, poked his head through the door.

"You'll never guess who got Quidditch Captain this year!" he said gleefully, collapsing into the seat beside Aidan.

"Well it's definitely not you; this is your normal cocky attitude!" Aidan teased. His friend glared at him, "I'm joking, Gavin, I'm joking." Aidan reassured him, and Gavin's face once again stretched into a smile.

"It's about time I got something I can actually be _recognised_ for," Gavin continued, "Seven years we've been at this school, seven years! You get prefect, you get to be naturally amazing at transfiguration, you've aced non-verbal spells..."

"Head boy..." Aidan coughed, and grinned as Gavin's eyes widened in shock.

"I shouldn't be surprised, really I shouldn't," Gavin said, "My best mate, the teacher's pet, made prefect in his fifth year... Head Boy was obviously the next logical step..."

"I'm going for a walk..." Taryn said suddenly, getting up and leaving the room.

"Be careful!" Aidan called as she walked out the door.

"Always," Taryn called back.

"I can't believe your sister's _finally_ at Hogwarts!" Gavin said, putting his feet up on Taryn's vacated seat.

"Tell me about it..." Aidan said wearily, "That's seven years where she won't have to be constantly living with my _dad..._"

Aidan thought back to when he came home for the summer after his first year at Hogwarts; the way his dad was hardly ever home and how his sister was left to her own devices. The difference between home and Hogwarts was huge.

Aidan had practically raised his sister after his mum had died, and, although he had a closer relationship with his dad than Taryn did, there was a clear distance between father and son.

"Yeah, well, one more year at Hogwarts and you're off to do brighter things, mate," Gavin said, "You thought about what you're doing after you get your amazing NEWT results?"

"I dunno," Aidan shrugged, "Maybe a teacher?"

"Really, Aidan?" Gavin asked, "A teacher? Not very ambitious, is it?"

"An Auror then," Aidan said, "Is that a bit more exciting for you?"

"Definitely." Gavin said grinning.

"Hey, guys," Rory Finnigan said with the strong Irish accent his friends had become accustomed to over their seven years at Hogwarts. He kicked Gavin's feet off the chair nearest the door, and sat down in it. Finley Cayton followed him in.

"Thanks for waiting for me..." Finley said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Rory said, mirroring his friend's tone.

Aidan and Gavin glanced at each other and rolled their eyes obviously.

"Hey, I saw that!" Finley said, sounding outraged, but with a small smile on his face.

"You were meant to!" Gavin said, grinning.

"Hey, Fin, isn't your little sister starting this year?" Aidan asked, thinking back to the conversation the four of them had on the train at the end of last term.

"_Ah, six weeks of relaxation and doing absolutely nothing," Gavin said, "My idea of heaven."_

"_I should have guessed that you would leave your holiday homework until the day we go back, Gav," Aidan said._

"_Ah, you know me so well, my friend," Gavin said, looking deadly serious. The two boys sat there for a moment, completely silent, before cracking up laughing. _

"_Lucky you," Finley said darkly, "I have three younger siblings. And two of them like Quidditch. So I'll either have to play, or I'll have to listen to them playing."_

"_I'll tell you what, Fin," Gavin said, "I'll swap places with you. You spend the holiday with my baby brother and sister, I'll take your two on at Quidditch."_

"_Gav, believe me, you do NOT want to spend the summer with my siblings," Finley assured him, "They are the most annoying people in the Wizarding world, trust me. And I have to spend my last year at Hogwarts, not only constantly studying for NEWTs, but with_ all _of my siblings there. I hope to Merlin that Aurelia doesn't join me in Gryffindor. If she does... Eugh, there are no words. "_

"Oh, Merlin, don't remind me," Finley said, lowering his head into his hands, sighing.

"Talking of sisters, I'm surprised you haven't got yours tied to your wrist like a balloon!" Rory said jokingly. Catching a glare from Aidan, he promptly shut up and wiped the smile off his face. It was well known in the group that you never bring up Aidan's protectiveness when it comes to his sister; he felt that Taryn was his responsibility, so he was allowed to be a bit protective. What he didn't realise, was that this sometimes went into overload.

"So, anyone else nowhere near ready for the NEWTs?" Gavin said hurriedly, changing the subject, "I know I'm not!"

"You are as far from a normal Ravenclaw as anyone could possibly be," Aidan said exasperatedly.

"Not _everyone_ can be as perfect as you, Aidan," Finley grinned.

"I _know_, but Gav is about a mile away from being your stereotypical Ravenclaw! He never does his homework, he barely listens in class and he just waits outside the portrait hole for someone to answer for him!"

"And yet I still get amazing marks in everything," Gavin said, stretching tiredly and grinning, "It's called stepping out of the crowd, Aidan; you should try it sometime!" Aidan just ignored him.

Gavin, Rory and Finley launched into a conversation about the Quidditch world cup, and Rory was boasting about how Ireland had won for the first time in twenty-three years. Aidan zoned out, staring out of the window and thinking about the year ahead of him.

His NEWTs took primary position on his priorities list, very closely followed by looking out for Taryn, although he didn't feel like she's be in any danger at Hogwarts.

He still had his Keeper position on the Quidditch team, if Gavin decided to keep him there, and he couldn't see Gavin turning him away in the foreseeable future. Then there was the matter of being Head boy and having no idea who the head girl was... Aidan hurriedly glanced at his watch.

"Damn!" he grunted as he jumped up and grabbed his robes out of his trunk, along with his shiny blue 'Head Boy' badge.

"What?" Rory and Finley asked simultaneously, then grinned at the other as if it was an achievement to say something at the same time. Aidan half expected them to say 'jinx'...

"Prefect meeting, I'm supposed to be hosting it with whoever the head girl is, it's in five minutes, I'm supposed to be in full uniform and setting an example. Stupid Head Boy responsibilities..." he muttered the last part, before dashing out of the compartment and into the toilets at the end of the train.

* * *

**So. I know its not the longest, and i know that there are more characters in here than just Aidan (thanks to those of you who created these extra characters as siblings by the way XD) but what did you think of him? Reviews make me happy and the number of emails in my inbox saying 'New Review' make me want to type faster...**

**The prefect meeting will feature in the next chapter, so this isn't the last you've seen of Aidan :) Pretty please review, they truly do make my day. Also, a big thanking yous to everyone who has added me to their Author Alert, and to those who added this tory to their Alert/Favourite list :)**

**Anyway, enough from me; i shall try and update again soon. Thanks for reading :) **


	5. Walker John Sanit Character 5

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, I spent three hours trying to write and i had really bad writer's block, and it completely refused to let me write, so i took a break, then came back, and here it is! It was pretty good once i'd got into it, so i hope you enjoy XD This chapter features Walker Sanit, as submitted by Funny-Bunny-lover; i hope i've done him justice! Anyway, enough of my rambling.. enjoy!

* * *

As Aidan was throwing his school uniform on (literally), fifth year Walker Sanit was walking calmly down the train towards the Prefect's compartment. He had spent the first half of the train journey just hanging out with his friends, in which a conversation about pranks may or may not have come up.

Now, as he approached the very last compartment on the train, he fastened his shiny new prefect badge to his robes, and grinned as he saw that one girl sitting in the seat furthest away from the door.

"Who would have thought I'd see you here?" he said, faking surprise as he sat down next to Sydney ter Avest, a.k.a. Slytherin social butterfly, a.k.a. his arch nemesis who he had a _tiny_ bit of a crush on. But he'd never tell anyone that.

"Oh Merlin," Sydney muttered, "How did you get to be a prefect?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Walker retorted, "Oh, wait... teacher's pet, right? Head of Slytherin has favourites. Typical Slughorn..."

"Yes, as it happens," she said coldly, "Unlike you, I prefer not to get on every teacher's nerves by playing pranks and messing around in lessons."

"No, you just don't try in lessons and throw parties every other week..." Walker muttered.

He grinned as his fellow Gryffindor prefect, Celestia Blackwood, fell into the chair beside him.

"Have you heard about Quidditch?" she asked, looking completely crestfallen.

"What about it?" Walker asked, promptly turning his back on Sydney, who sighed irritably.

"_No one_ went up for Gryffindor captain, so we have to _share!_" Celestia said angrily, "With _Ravenclaw_!" Sydney burst out laughing.

"Haha, you're _so_ going down this year!" she said in-between laughs, "Fifteen years being winners and you're going to lose the cup because no one had the guts to go up for captain!"

"Shut up, Sydney," Walker growled, as Aidan fell into the room, out of breath. He saw the three of them sitting there. He looked around at the empty seats.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, straightening his tie and falling into one of the seats at the head of the table.

"Probably still hanging around," Walker said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, there's still another..." Celestia checked her watch, "Fifteen minutes until this officially starts."

"WHAT?!" Aidan said loudly, "I thought this started at half one?!"

"It does..." Celestia said, "It's only quarter past." Aidan groaned, and took his watch off.

"Stupid cheap thing that does work properly..." he mumbled angrily as he put it in his pocket. Walker and Celestia grinned, whilst Sydney just rolled her eyes.

After a while of Walker and Celestia talking about Quidditch, and that fact that there were still three spots on the team to be filled by a potential Gryffindor Quidditch captain, the remaining seats in the compartment were filled by the other prefects.

The new head girl was the third person to enter the room, and Walker was surprised to see his best friend Jake's older sister walk in wearing a red 'Head Girl' badge. Jessica Edeson was a seventh year Gryffindor with an outstanding academic record. She was in the running for a very important job at the ministry after taking her NEWTs, and Walker and Jake often teased her about it when Walker stayed with them during the Summer.

"Jessica?" he asked, "You're Head Girl? Jake didn't say anything about this!"

"That's because my _darling_ baby brother doesn't know." She said grimly, "He'd only take the piss if I told him, anyway..."

Aidan was tapping his fingers on the desk, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. When the room was finally full, Walker looked around, inspecting the other prefects. There were two girls for Slytherin: Sydney, and another girl Kat Pierson. Walker had spent the last three years having both Potions and Transfiguration with the Slytherins; Kat was reasonably good at potions, and she seemed to enjoy it, whereas he could think of nothing worse than three hours sitting in a dark, stuffy dungeon, making bizarre substances for no apparent reason.

The Hufflepuffs had Christopher Lewis (who preferred to go by Toph) and a fifth year girl called Talia Manes. Toph was another person Walker shared a class with, this time Charms. Saying that Toph was good at Charms would be an understatement. Big time. Toph was Walker's _only_ competition in Charms. Talia was an exceptionally good Quidditch player; her preferred position on the field was Seeker, though she had filled in as a Chaser in her second year when the team already had a Seeker, but had a Chaser spot open. Walker remembered a game in which she almost knocked him off his broom in order to get the Quaffle; he'd be lying if he said she didn't take possession of the ball.

The Ravenclaws had Walker's good friend Nikolai Chase, whom he had met on the train during their first ever journey to Hogwarts. Despite being in different houses, they had lots of classes together, and they were almost as close as Walker and Jake, who had been best friends since before Hogwarts. Ravenclaw's other prefect was a fifth year girl called Darcie Jacobson. She was small and slim, with wavy brunette hair. She was very close to Nikolai and, during their time at Hogwarts, Walker and Darcie had become firm friends, both being half-bloods and growing up with a muggle background.

The four of them (Walker, Jake, Darcie and Nikolai) were the pranksters of the year; there was no doubt about the four of them being incredibly talents wizards (and witch), especially Nikolai and Darcie, but all of them were far too fond of playing tricks and messing around to be considered top of the class.

When half past one finally arrives, Jessica stood up and cleared her throat to stop the chattering in the room. She looked to her right to see Aidan still sitting there, completely absorbed in his thoughts.

"Hello? Earth to Aiden?!" Jessica said playfully, nudging him. He jumped, before looking around.

"Oh, right... yeah..." he said sheepishly. Walker grinned, standing up to take his position next to Jessica.

"Here's the deal when you're a prefect," Jessica started, looking around at the now silent room of fifth years, "You patrol the corridors, you looking out for anyone out after curfew, anyone using magic in the halls, anyone behaving anything less than sensibly. Yes, you get to hand out punishments, but don't go around giving them out for no reason; if you get someone in another house for doing practically nothing, chances are they'll get their house's prefect to get you back."

"So, basically, your point is that if we abuse our position, we'll regret it." Toph clarified.

"Pretty much," Jessica said, smiling wanly.

"When you get to Hogwarts, your patrol times will be marked on your timetables," Aiden said, taking over from Jessica, "For now, there are about five hours left of the train journey; each pair will patrol for one hour and fifteen minutes. Gryffindors are up first, followed by the Ravenclaws, then the Slytherins and finally the Hufflepuffs."

"When you get to Hogwarts, You need to make sure that everyone gets on the carriages safely. You'll take the last carriage going up to the school, so don't miss it, or you'll have to walk." Jess continued. "After to feat you show the first years the way to their common rooms, and then onto the dormitories. Make sure you've got everyone before leaving, and don't lose any on the way; I know my little brother got lost because he thought he'd try and scare the hell out of the other first years, and completely missed the crowd."

Walker chuckled at the memory. Jake had whispered his plan to Walker as they were walking up one of the staircases to Gryffindor common room. Walker had half-heartedly told him not to do it, but even he wanted to watch this.

Jake had dashed off, thinking he knew a different way to the common room, planning to get there before everyone else, and hide somewhere, then jump out at everyone.

However, it never got to that point, as he managed to get himself completely and utterly lost, and scared half to death by the talking paintings down the corridor.

"Okay, that's pretty much it," Aiden said, and everyone stood up and walked out of the compartment.

Walker stayed down the bottom end of the train and walked up on his patrol, whereas Celestia started at the top and walked down. They met briefly in the middle, Celestia warning him about some third years who were hell bent on making their patrol difficult, and Walker told her that the bottom end was mostly first years. When they got to the opposite ends, they walked back in the other direction.

They kept repeating this until Walker practically threw Nikolai and Darcie out of the compartment they were sitting in with Jake, desperate to get away from the boredom of patrolling the train.

He flopped into Nik's now vacated seat, and Celestia went off to find her twin, Lessandra.

"Aw, does the ickle prefect not like his big important job?" Jake teased, his voice babyish.

Walker groaned, "It's definitely not as exciting as I thought it would be..."

* * *

**What did we think? Did we enjoy it? Let me know, reviews are my best friend (don't tell my actual best friend that... XD) and i love hearing from my best friends XD Hopefully next update should be quicker.**

**A lot of the characters introduced in this chapter WILL be recurring; Sydney, Celstia, Toph and Kat were other OCs submitted, and the other prefects and the head girl and her brother were submitted by a couple of friends who lie near me. If anyone wants to see the tribute sheets written by my friends (or my OC's sheet for that matter) then please PM me, i'll be more than happy to pass them on :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, hopefully the next one will be up by Friday (so she says.. i can make no promises XD). Oh, and please review! Pretty please? Pretty please with chocolate frogs on top? XD**


	6. Phoebe Rose Halven Character 6

**AN: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm really sorry about taking forever to put this up, I don't have an excuse except for me becoming admin on no less than SEVEN (yeah, i love that magic number!) Harry Potter pages on fb, and i got caught up in my Torchwood fic as well. BUT...

I'M BACK! Well, i'm going on holiday on Monday, i *hope* to update before then, but knowing me and my writers block it won't happen. ANYWAY...

This chapter features lots and lots of characters (i say lots... i mean 5...) but the main one was submitted by Rosiegirl52 as was the second most mentioned character :) I hope i did them both justice.

So, without further ado, i present Miss Phoebe Halven :) Enjoy!

* * *

Phoebe dashed up the train, pushing past several people, who's indignant shouts chased her as she ran.

She finally found an empty compartment, sat down a burst into tears. She hated it when people saw her cry; they always asked what was wrong and if there was anything they could do. The truth was that she was just sad, and that she didn't need questions thrown at her from every direction.

As Phoebe sobbed, Lucas Fradmen was walking up the train, looking for the food trolley. As he passed Phoebe's compartment he paused, hearing her crying. He peered in, and was shocked by her appearance; she looked like a real life angel, sitting there with her wavy silver-blonde hair loose so it fell to her mid back, and pale green eyes that were both piercing and yet warm and kind, filled with tears that slowly trickled down her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly, not sure whether to interrupt. Phoebe looked up, and, wiping the tears away, she nodded. However, the sad look in her eyes told Lucas different, and so he sat down opposite her.

They sat there in silence for a while, both staring at the other as if they couldn't believe the other was sitting there, though they thought this for two very different reasons: Lucas was wondering if she actually was an angel; she definitely looked the part. And, if she was, then how could he possibly be sitting there in front of one?!

Phoebe on the other hand wasn't used to someone waiting around after she'd told them that she was okay; normally they walked off, not wanting to get involved, only asking if she was okay to be polite.

"You're new, aren't you?" Lucas said suddenly, and Phoebe continued staring at him for a second before nodding and looking away.

"What year?" Lucas asked, and again Phoebe was surprised; sticking around was one thing, but sticking around and making conversation? This was an unknown phenomenon...

"Third," she said, her Irish accent showing through for the first time since she had said goodbye to her dad on the platform. Thinking of this, Phoebe felt sad again; she was used to both of her parents being there to see her off. Now that her mum and dad had decided that they didn't want to be together anymore, she had to get used to the fact that she was only going to be saying goodbye to one parent at the start of each year.

"Hey, same as me!" he said grinning, "What school did you go to before?"

"Finnigans, in Ireland," she said, deciding that he really was interested and not just being nice.

"Are you going to hit me if I say I've never heard of it?" Lucas asked, grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"Why would I hit you?" she asked, humouring him.

"I dunno," he said shrugging, "People just seem to do it a lot."

"Well, I'm not going to hit you," she said, before turning back to looking out of the window.

"I'm Lucas by the way," Lucas said, holding his hand out to her, "Lucas Fradmen."

"I'm Phoebe," she said shaking his hand. Before they could continue a head poked around the door.

"Hey, Lucas, you'll never guess who just..." the person at the door trailed off, noticing Phoebe for the first time.

"Who's this?" he asked looking confused.

"Oh, Marcus this is Phoebe, she's new in our year. Phoebe this is my best mate, Marcus."

"Why hello, beautiful," Marcus said, trying to act seductive, "Tell me, are you seeing anyone right now? Because I just got asked out but she is nothing compared to you..." Phoebe giggled shyly.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said, smiling, "I'm not the kind of girl to go out with someone I've just met."

Marcus put his hands over his heart dramatically, "Oh, my dear Phoebe, you have wounded me, I'm not sure I can survive without you!" the trio laughed as yet another face appeared at the door.

"Marcus Greenwood, do you realise that you left my sister's best friend in tears?! Honestly, you're as bad as my brother!"

"Look, as much as it hurts me to turn any girl down, I have to keep my options open..." he glanced at Phoebe and winked cheekily at her, at which she just rolled her eyes. "And so, with great regret, I'm going to have to turn your sister's best friend down, Evelynn."

The person, who Phoebe now assumed to be a girl called Evelynn, pushed Marcus down onto the seat next to Phoebe with her wand pointed at his face.

"Call me by my full name again, Marcus, and I will transfigure you into a fish and tie you up by your tail out in the sun for roasting!" Her eyes were bright and angry, and Phoebe couldn't help but think that she was very... full on? Maybe it was the contrast in their personalities...

"Sorry, Evie," Marcus murmured, sounding suitably ashamed. 'Evie' fell backwards onto the seat next to Lucas. An awkward silence formed between the four.

"Oh, Eve, this is Phoebe," Lucas said, suddenly breaking the silence. "Phoebe, this is one of my three best mate's, Evelynn, always known by Evie, never by her full name, also known as Eve, but only special people like me can call her that." He said, grinning smugly.

"Yup, you're special alright," Evie muttered, before smiling at Phoebe, "It's nice to meet you Phoebe."

"It's nice to meet you too," Phoebe said.

The four of them then got onto a conversation about Quidditch, and Phoebe was more than happy to sit with the three third years and talk about anything and everything.

"Well I hope you're happy!" a girl identical to Evie said, walking into their compartment and slapping him around the head, not really hard enough, but hard enough for him to feel the pain.

"What was that for?!" he growled at her angrily.

"THAT was for being a douchebag to my best friend!" she said loudly, squeezing in between Evie and Lucas.

"It's not my fault that I'm so in demand, Felicity!" he told her, "I can't help but be adored by every girl who looks at me..."

"_Almost_ every girl," Phoebe corrected him, "I wouldn't go out with you." He pretended to look hurt, before rolling his eyes and muttering "Your loss..."

Felicity looked at Phoebe approvingly. "I like you," she said grinning, "I'm Felicity, Eve's twin."

"Yeah, she got the better out of our names..." Evie murmured bitterly.

"I'm Phoebe," Phoebe said, smiling back; she could safely say that this is the most social she'd been since moving to London with her dad.

"She's new in our year," Lucas explained to Felicity.

"Oh how exciting!" Felicity said, not even being sarcastic, "I must be weird starting halfway through your school years..."

"Yeah, I moved here from Ireland, my parents are getting a divorce," Phoebe explained.

"Hey, join the club," Marcus said grimly, "It's about time my mum left that son of a-"

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the food trolley was at the door and the quintet could just see a little old lady peering over the top of all the sweets and other treats piled up on top of it.

"Five liquorish wands and a packet of Bertie Bott's please," Evie said, jumping up happily. She distributed the wands to everyone in the group, Phoebe being suitably surprised; even at her last school, she had not been accepted this quickly.

Marcus was standing at the trolley for at least five minutes before sitting back down, his arms piled high with sweats, pasties and at least two of everything else on the cart.

He ripped the wrapping off of a cauldron cake and shoved the entire thing n his mouth at once, leaving Lucas laughing hysterically, Evie and Felicity grimacing and groaning with disgust, and Phoebe watching him curiously.

"What is that?" she asked Marcus, watching him struggle to chew.

"Eh uh col-don cay," he said through his mouthful, causing Felicity to kick him.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, it's disgusting!" she scolded him. Marcus finally swallowed.

"It's a cauldron cake," he told her.

"What's a cauldron cake?" Phoebe asked, still clueless.

"WHAT?!" four shouts came from the inhabitants of the compartment.

"Oh, Phoebe, you have not LIVED until you've eaten a cauldron cake!" Lucas said unbelievingly.

Marcus grabbed a cauldron cake out of the pile. "Yeah, if I make no other impact on your life-"

"We doubt that you will," Evie interrupted.

"Then at least let me have the honour of introducing you to cauldron cakes." Marcus said, ignoring Evie completely. He handed her the cauldron cake and Phoebe took a tentative bite. They all watched her intently, until she smiled.

"I like itm" she told them, and the four of them wooped happily.

The five third years laughed, before carrying on with their conversation, which drifted from topic to topic without stopping anywhere in particular, and Phoebe barely had a chance to wonder how her new friends had managed to get her to open up so quickly...

* * *

**So, what do you think of Phoebe? I am too tired to beg for reviews, so leave one if you wish, if not, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for reading :)**


	7. Arianne Flicker Character 7

**AN: **Hi everyone! So, I've literally written this is two days; I don't think I've ever written anything so fast! AND it's twice as long as any chapter I've written so far! I've crammed in quite a few new characters in this one, and a couple more reappear, so i hope you enjoy! This chapter features Arianne Flicker, who was submitted by a guest I unfortunately don't know the name of :/ If that guest happens to still be reading this story, then I'd love to hear their thoughts and I hope I've done Arianne justice :) In other news: next chapter is the Sorting! Exciting stuff that is :) I'll be doing it differently from how I've done the previous chapters, and just an early warning: it will be long.

Anyway, enough of my rambling: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and happy reading!

* * *

Whilst Phoebe was bonding quite happily with the other first years, Hannah and Al were running from the compartment they had previously settled in, after James had decided that Victoire finding had been Al's fault.

"Why are we running away from your brother again?" Hannah asked, smiling despite herself.

"Because he can use magic; I can't. I think that's a good enough reason!" Al called back to her as he stopped suddenly, making Hannah run into him.  
"Smooth, Al, smooth..." Hannah said giggling, as he turned into a seemingly empty compartment. "Who's is that?" Hannah asked, following him in and pointing to a trunk on the rack above the seat Al was now sitting on.

"Dunno," Al said, standing up, "It doesn't have a name tag on it..."

"Do you think we should sit somewhere else?" Hannah asked him, "If someone else is sitting here..."

"Well they're not sitting here right now, so I guess we can sit!" Al said grinning, getting up to shut the blinds over the windows in the door to stop James seeing them if he happened to walk past. Hannah just rolled her eyes at him, but sat down anyway.

* * *

Arianne Flicker was new to the wizarding world; like Hannah, she didn't know anything of her own parents, having lived with foster parents with no knowledge of the wizarding world. Until Neville turned up on their doorstep telling them that she was a witch.

So now, here she was on the Hogwarts Express, almost at Hogsmeade on her way to her first year at Hogwarts, a school specifically for witches and wizards where she's learn how to do magic with a magic wand.

This was crazy...

She had gone for a walk to try and waste some of the hour she had left before they got to the station; she was going stir crazy sitting alone in her compartment.

However, when she _did_ return, she found that her compartment was not as empty as it was when she'd left it.

She paused at the now open doorway, looking curiously at Hannah and Al, the latter of whom was attempting to teach former wizards chess.

As Al's knight destroyed Hannah's queen, Hannah looked up to see Arianne standing in the doorway.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Hi! Is this your compartment?" Arianne nodded smiling.

"Sorry for gate-crashing," Al said, picking up the now fixed queen (there were some benefits to having a self-repairing chess set)and putting it to one side of the board, with the other 12 pieces he had managed to capture from Hannah.

"Yeah, Al was scared his brother was going to murder him and apparently I was an 'accomplice'; we had to hide." Hannah said smiling, "I'm Hannah by the way."

"Arianne," Arianne introduced herself, before sitting down beside Hannah.

"I'm Al," Al said, not even looking up from the board, "Castle to D6." He said, smiling triumphantly as his castle destroyed Hannah's bishop, leaving her with a castle, a knight, a pawn and her king. Hannah groaned, which just made Al grin more.

"Castle to D6," Arianne said to Hannah, who looked at her questioningly. Al frowned slightly, before a look of utter horror appeared on his face as Hannah demolished his castle and put him in check with one move, which is more than she'd done the entire game.

"Thanks!" Hannah said to Arianne, grinning happily as Al mumbled angrily under his breath. The game went on for another fifteen minutes, before Hannah and Al's kings were chasing each other around the board. After doing this for five minutes, they both threw down their swords in annoyance, and Hannah and Al had to settle for a draw.

"You're good, I'll give you that," Al said to Arianne, who smiled.

"It's no different to playing normal chess, and that's just strategy." She said, almost shrugging the compliment off.

Over the next few minutes they got to know each other a little better, Al trying to avoid any conversation about him and focusing on finding out as much as he could about the two girls.

"Okay... favourite colour?" Al asked the two of them. Arianne considered for a second.

"Red," she said thoughtfully, "not sure why. I just like the colour!"

"Mine's purple," Hannah said, "No doubt about it."

"Okay... what's your wand made of?" Al asked, running out of questions.

"Hazel and Unicorn Hair," Arianne said immediately. She would never forget going to Ollivander's to get her wand; it was the most memorable experience in her life so far. Though she expected that she would get a few more of those during her time at Hogwarts.

"Mine's Ash and Phoenix Feather," Hannah said grinning, "Good for transfiguration apparently!"

"He said mine was swishy," Arianne said, "What is 'swishy' good for?! Is swishy good?!"

And so it went on, with Al refusing to answer any questions whilst he was practically interrogating the girls.

They were about quarter of an hour away from the station when even more people entered the compartment. They slammed the door and ducked down behind it, giggling quietly.

"Hi Nina," Al said grinning. Her head whipped round, panicking slightly, but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Long time no see!" she said, still giggling, "Zack, come on, she wasn't even chasing us!" the other person, who they would go on to find out was Zack Blackwood, stood up and took a seat next to Nina.

"Al, this is Zack. His older sister Celestia is one of the Gryffindor prefects..."

"And you two were playing some kind of prank and she caught you so you ran away," Al finished, "You are so predictable, Nina Lees."

"Well, Albus Potter, if I'm so predictable then what am I going to do now?" she asked, smiling almost _too_ innocently.

"You're going to hit me..." Al said triumphantly, before his face fell, realising what he'd just said.

"Got it in one," Nina confirmed before punching him playfully on the arm.

Arianne and Hannah were still rather baffled about what was going on in the compartment.

Looking for a way to involved herself in the conversation, Arianne spoke. "Hi, I'm Arianne," she said to the too newcomers, who had finally stopped laughing.

"I'm Zack, this is Nina," Zack said, "Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah, so's Hannah." Arianne said.

Before they could continue, someone else walked in, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

"Al, we're going to be there in ten minutes, everyone else is already in their robes," she said, standing in the doorway, "Oh, hi Nina!"

"Hey Rose. Listen about that secret plan we told you that you promised not to tell anyone..."

"That's it, I'm leaving," Rose said, holding her hands up, "What I don't hear I can't be held responsible for, I'm not being involved with any pranks!" She back out of the compartment with her hands over her ears and her eyes closed, before dashing back up the train in the direction she came in.

Arianne looked questioningly at Al. "That was my cousin Rose," he explained, "You'll get used to her. She's a bit of a goody-two-shoes, but she's a laugh when she wants to be." Arianne just nodded.

"Wait until you hear about the rest of Al's family," Hannah said grinning, "He has _loads_ of cousins, and they're all completely mad apparently."

"There's no 'apparently' about it, they're all nutcases!" Al insisted.

Hannah, Arianne and Nina all grabbed their robes before going down to the toilets to change, leaving the boys in the compartment. Arianne got changed quickly, too excited to do anything but marvel at the fact that in just over an hour, she'd be making herself at home at Hogwarts.

She didn't have to wait long before Hannah and Nina were dressed too, and the three of them walked back to their compartment to wait for the train to pull into the station.

They were too excited to talk about anything for long, so they just sat there in silence. Rose reappeared with someone whom Al didn't hesitate to glare at.

"Albus Severus Potter, if you say one mean word I swear to Merlin I will hex you." Rose said seriously.

"He's a Malfoy, Rosie; weren't you listening to your dad on the platform?"

"No," she said bluntly, "I'll make friends with who I want, and if I want to be friends with a Malfoy I will! Now be nice or I'll make sure Vicky _does_ tell James your secret."

Not having any other options, Al bit his tongue as Rose and her 'friend' sat down, Rose next to Nina and the friend next to Arianne.

"Everyone, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius this is..." Rose looked around, "Okay, I don't know half of these people. Al, introduce us please!" Al sighed, sounding more than annoyed, but did as she asked anyway.

"Rose, Malf- I mean _Scorpius_," he started, catching Rose's glare at the use of Scorpius' last name, "This is Hannah, Zack Arianne and Nina. They're first years like us, blah, blah, blah..." he trailed off rolling his eyes.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?!" Rose said sweetly, before Zack jumped up and stood by the window.

"We're here!" he yelled, and the others rushed to stand beside him at the window.

The train slowly pulled into Hogsmeade station, and the seven first years grabbed their wands and then jumped off the train onto the platform.

The station filled up quickly, and the seven of them got separated, Al and Rose getting pushed off with Nina and Zack, leaving Scorpius with Arianne and Hannah.

"I didn't get a chance to say h properly earlier," Arianne said over the noise of the crowd of students going towards the carriages, "Hi, I'm Arianne."

"I'm Scorpius," he said grinning.

"I'm Hannah," Hannah said, "Why does Al hate you so much?"

"A lot of stuff went down between my dad and his dad and his aunts and uncle when they were at Hogwarts," Scorpius shrugged, "My dad's not proud of what he did but you know. What's done is done."

"Typical boy," Hannah said rolling her eyes, "Can't let anything go..."

"Yeah, it is a bit unfair, blaming you for what your dad did..." Arianne said, but she was interrupted by a loud voice calling across the station.

"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE! FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!"

"Looks like we're being summoned," Hannah said grinning as they pushed through the crowd until they reached the biggest person Arianne had ever seen in her entire life.

"Hey Hagrid!" Hannah said, talking at a more reasonable volume as the platform emptied.

"Hello Hannah!" he said in his loud booming voice that Arianne was sure had just burst both eardrums, "Made some friend already?"

"Yeah, this is Arianne and Scorpius. I don't suppose you've seen Al anywhere have you?" Hannah asked, trying to look over the heads of the people in the ever-growing crowd of first years.

"He's over the back there, I think, talkin' to his cousin Rose," Hagrid said, before raising his voice again.

"ALL RIGH' YOU LOT, THIS WAY! THIS WAY TER THE BOATS TER HOGWARTS!"

A ripple of excited chatter erupted amongst the first years as Hagrid led them down a narrow pathway that ended at a large, dark lake, where around ten boats were situated.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called as the first years clambered into them. Arianne followed Hannah and Scorpius into a boat, and were joined by another boy. Al, Rose, Nina and Zack managed to get into the boat next to them, but they didn't have time to chat; the boats lurched away from the bank with a flick of Hagrid's pink umbrella, and started floating across the lake to the castle.

"I'm Kian. Kian Shepheard." The boy who had joined them said.

"I'm Arianne," Arianne told him, "This is Hannah and that's Scorpius."

"My cousin, she's a third year, said that the view when the go around the corner is amazing," he said, shuffling to that he was facing the front of the boat.

"What house is you cousin in?" Scorpius asked, trying to make conversation.

"Gryffindor," Kian said, glancing over his shoulder at Scorpius, "I want to be in Gryffindor too. What houses do you lot want to be in?"

"Undecided," Hannah said, "I'm not really fussed though."

"I don't know what the houses are..." Arianne said sheepishly, "I've only known about magic for a few weeks..."

"My whole family has been in Slytherin..." Scorpius said dejectedly, "I guess it'd be a bit of a disappointment if I didn't follow in their footsteps." Arianne couldn't help but feel that Scorpius didn't particularly want to be in Slytherin, but decided not to press it; she instead wondered_ how_ they would get sorted into houses... was their some kind of test? Or was it just random? Or...

"Here it is!" Kian said excitedly as they rounded the corner. Everyone fell silent as they travelled around the side of a hill, then forty joyous gasps echoed across the lake.

The castle was lit up in a golden glow that made the entire building look truly magical. The first years once again fell silent as the boats closed the twenty foot gap between them and the castle. The boats jolted to a stop at a small concrete courtyard, where Arianne recognised Neville standing at the foot of a steep flight of stairs.

Everyone scrambled out of the boats to assemble around Neville. Arianne took one final moment to look up and the castle, before scrambling out after them.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I personally thought it was a bit rush and I felt like I may have crammed a bit too much in but... meh :) As long as you enjoyed it, that's okay XD Reviews make me happy, and it may just make me post the Sorting chapter faster... XD Anyway, feel free to leave a review and thank's for reading :)**


	8. The First Years

**Arianne Flicker**

I recognised Neville (though I suppose I'll have to start calling him Professor Longbottom now) from when he took me to Diagon Alley weeks ago. I caught his eye for a second and he smiled, so I grinned back happily.

Everyone was chattering loudly, but I stood there between Scorpius and Kian, looking around. Scorpius was telling Hannah about something his dad told him, and Kian was having an animated discussion about 'Quidditch'...? I have no idea what that means.

After everyone had managed to climb out (some with their feet a tad damp...) and the boats started drifting back across the lake, Neville coughed loudly, catching our attention. Everyone fell silent and looked at the man in front of us.

"Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor Longbottom, and I teach Herbology here. I will be taking you up to the Great Hall in a few minutes after the rest of the students have settled." As Nev-er... Professor Longbottom finished, the chatter started up again.

"He was at school with my dad you know," Scorpius said to me thoughtfully, "They were practically enemies of course, but they were in the same year and everything."

"Are you worried that he's going to think you're like your dad?" I asked him. I felt sorry for Scorpius, having to worry about the teachers and the other students before he ever got to school.

"Oh, I know he'll think I'm _exactly_ like my dad," Scorpius said darkly, "So I guess I'll just have to show him different!"

"Good for you," I told him, grinning. He smiled at me, but the chatter died down again before he could say anything else.

"If you'd all like to follow me, I'll take you to the Great Hall for your Sorting." Professor Longbottom said smiling, and he led us up the steep stairs into the castle.

"How do you get 'Sorted' anyway?" I asked Scorpius, having to shout to be heard above everyone else, even though Scorpius was right next to me.

"There's this thing called the Sorting Hat," he yelled back, "It was enchanted by one of the founders of Hogwarts. It basically tells you what house you'd be best in by reading your mind when it's put on your head."

"Enchanted boats? A mind reading hat?! What other surprises am I going to get?!" I asked him incredulously.

"Just wait until you see the enchanted ceiling," Scorpius said mysteriously, grinning at my shocked face as we walked through a small brown door at the top of the stairs.

* * *

**Leo Crawford**

I've always said this was crazy. I mean, magic? How can they hide an entire world?! Well, with magic I suppose... duh.

The steps led up to a kind of chamber, and from there we walked into a large hallway that Professor Longbottom (ha! They even have professors! Oh this is nuts...) called the Entrance Hall.

There were two huge (and I mean _huge_) wooden doors to the left of us. As Professor Longbottom flung them open, I was met by sounds of loud chatting and laughter. There were four long tables with students sat at them talking loudly. I heard the boy in front of me tell the girl next to him that the ceiling was enchanted... I looked up to see the exactly same sight I'd seen when I was on the boats outside. How is that possible?! Again, magic... DUH!

I swear, I'm never going to get the hang of this 'magic' thing... Honestly, all of this could have been solved if my dad had just come clean about being a... squib? Was that the word he used? Meh...

Ever since then my life has been a massive rollercoaster ride. Most of my old friends think I'm a freak, not that they know why. Okay, so maybe it is my fault for shutting them all out... _but _I still blame my dad.

I walked silently between the two central tables, listening to the chatter or the people around me. At least... I _would_ have done.

The girl next to me tugged on the sleeve of my robes. "Did you know that we've got one of _Harry Potter's sons_ in our year?! I mean how amazing is that?!"

"Er..." I said awkwardly, "Who's Harry Potter?"

"Are you joking?!" she said, astounded, "Are you muggle born?"

"No, half blood," I said, not really getting what _that_ had to do with it.

"You _must_ have heard of him then!" she said defiantly.

"My dad never told me about his side of the family before I got accepted here," I told her, "I've only known about magic for a few weeks. I guess this Potter guy just never came into the conversation."

"Is your dad a wizard?" she asked.

"He's a squib..." I said, "I don't know what that means..."

"Oh!" she said, realising something non-apparent to anyone outside her head, "Well, that explains it then!" she finished decisively.

"Right..." I said, looking away.

"So you don't know much about the magical world at all really do you?" she continued, even though I'd assumed the conversation was over.

"Nope," I said.

"Well, my name's Rebekah," she told me, "Rebekah Quentin. Consider my your personal guide to the wizarding world."

"Er, okay," I said, trying to sound as enthusiastic and grateful as possible, "Thanks! I'm Leo. Crawford." I was thankful as we reached the end of the aisle and the conversation had a reasonable excuse to stop.

Sitting on the platform in front of us was a small, three legged stool that looked like it had seen better days, and a hat that looked like it had had it completely and should have been thrown onto a rubbish heap by now. Laying next to the hat was a scroll, which Professor Longbottom picked up, before turning to us. The entire hall fell silent.

"When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head. It will then sort you into the house it thinks suits you best." He unrolled the scroll, and called out the first name on the list.

"Ashmore, Elizabeth."

* * *

**Aurelia Cayton**

I watched as person after person got called up. Elizabeth Ashmore got sorted into Gryffindor. A massive cheer erupted from the table in the middle on the left as she hopped off of the stool and dashed to sit with her new house-mates.

"Blackwood, Zack." Professor Longbottom called. A vaguely remember walking past him on the train...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hate yelled, as the Gryffindor table once again cheered. Zack walked casually down from the platform to sit opposite Elizabeth. I suddenly realised that it would soon be my turn and a mixture of excitement and nerves caused the butterflies in my tummy to start fluttering.

Jakob and Tess Brooman (who weren't similar enough to be twins, but had certain resemblances that suggested that they were related) got sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively.

"Cayton, Aurelia," I barely even registered my name being called before Al nudged me and I came to my senses (when did he appear beside me?!)

I walked reasonably steadily up to the stool, sitting down slowly. Professor Longbottom dropped the hat over my head and it fell just above my eyes.

_Ahh, another Cayton, eh? Just like your siblings, easy to place. You're sly, I can tell that much, and cunning. _(Not sure whether I should be taking that as a compliment...) _Oh, yes, yes, be proud of your qualities, young one, they make you who you are. It's obvious where you fit in. It's got to be-_

"SLYTHERIN!" I grinned happily as Professor Longbottom took the hat off my head. I almost skipped down to the Slytherin table, sitting down next to Jakob, listening to the loud cheers coming from the members of my house. I looked around to see Alex grinning two tables away, clapping with the rest of the hall. He looked a little bit disappointed, but happy for me nonetheless. I grinned back at him and waved, a gesture which he didn't hesitate to return. I couldn't spot either of my other two siblings, but decided I'd catch up with them later as Professor Longbottom read out the next name on the list.

* * *

**Caleb Evers**

My parents had told me stories of their Sortings when they first came to Hogwarts. This was possibly better than how I imagined it.

As 'Counts, Jade' got sorted into Slytherin, and 'Crawford, Leo' got sorted into Ravenclaw, I wondered what house I'd get put into. I certainly didn't feel very brave, not like Kyle was... the thought of my dead brother made me shiver, so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind; I'd be put where the Sorting Hat thought I'd be best. End of story. Nothing to do with brothers, or Death Eaters, or joining the dark side...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat's shout pulled me out of my thoughts as 'Danes, Adam' got put in Gryffindor.

"Evers, Caleb.' The professor on the stage called out. I walked slowly onto the platform, trying my hardest to think of anything and everything except my family's past.

I sat on the stool, and the hat fell onto my head.

_Oh, yes, I know exactly who you are. I remember your brother, such a tragic story. And your dear father..._

_Shut. Up. _I thought.

_Ooh, touchy, touchy, _the sorting hat said teasingly, _no, you're nothing like either of them. Much more like your mother... _

_Can we just get on with it please? _I asked impatiently.

_Of course, of course. Hmm, I believe that there is only one place I can put you..._

"RAVENCLAW!" I took the hat off of my head and handed it to Professor Longbottom, before walking to the middle table on the right where the students were cheering the loudest.

I was a little shocked. I had never really considered myself particularly clever... then again, I had a lot less of the qualities required by the other houses.

Oh, Merlin... I wonder what Dad's going to think...

* * *

**Jasmine Flame**

I watched as Caleb walked down to the Ravenclaw table, starting to get slightly nervous.

"Flame, Jasmine." Professor Longbottom called my name, and I nervously walked over to the stool. Before the hat fell over my eyes, I spotted my brother, Hale, sitting at the Slytherin table, watching intently as I sat here waiting to be sorted. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to join him, in Slytherin. He'd made that much quite clear as we got on the train. I hoped for my own sake that I _was_ going to join him, or he'd hate me forever...

_Jasmine Flame eh? Sister to Hale Flame, in his second year? Yes, I thought as much... But where to put you? Do you join your brother, or do you fit better elsewhere? Decisions, decisions. I think you should be in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" My mouth fell open in shock.

"NO!" A yell echoed throughout the room. I lifted the hat off my head, spotting Hale, who was standing, his fists clenched tightly by his sides the entire hall silent. I glared at him for a second, before almost skipping down to the Gryffindor table, where cheers were slowly starting. Everyone was staring at Hale, who was still standing, a look of rage and pure hatred on his face.

After a few more seconds, the quiet clapping died out.

"Mr Flame, if you could please sit down so that we can continue with the sorting." The old professor sitting at the middle of the long table at the top of the platform (I'm going to guess that she's the Headmistress) said wearily, as Hale slowly lowered himself into his seat, shaking with rage.

"Is he a bit of a weirdo?" the boy who's name I remember (from his Sorting) to be Adam asked me.

"You have no idea..." I murmur darkly, glaring at Hale again.

* * *

**Phoebe Halven**

It was weird, standing with all of the first years. Everyone could tell that I looked quite a bit older. Most of the little kids ignored me, barely even noticing I was there.

I was okay with that.

I shared a boat with three other first years, all of whom were apparently already friends. The idea of being sorted into a house in front of the whole school was slightly daunting; not to mention the fact that all of my new friends were in Gryffindor, so if I was sorted into another house, I'd be right back where I started again. As my name was called out, everyone started murmuring, and I caught snippets of 'surely, she's not a first year?', 'I heard she's from another school', 'I hope she's not in our house'. That was fine; she didn't want to be a Slytherin anyway.

The hat was dropped onto my head, _Ah, Phoebe Halven... you're a bit of a hard one to crack aren't you? _

_Er... thanks? _I offer, not sure if that was a compliment or not.

_You show potential to be in all of the houses, that much is clear; your loyalty towards friends is particularly prominent, but you show such intelligence... but you can be sly, and brave, there is such bravery in your heart... but where to put you? _

_Er, Gryffindor would be great, if you don't mind... _I thought.

_Then that is what shall be. _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I got up and walked down to the Gryffindor table as far as possible, as all of the students there cheered. Lucas, Evie, Felicity and Marcus were standing up and cheering loudly. I slipped into the seat next to Lucas, my head down in an attempt to ignore the cheers around me.

Lucas nudged me and winked happily, and I turned my attention back to the sorting at the front of the hall.

* * *

**Taryn Jones**

As my name was called out, I practically ran up to the stool, sitting down eagerly and smiling as the hat was placed on my head.

_Ah, yes, Taryn Jones. I know your brother, such a clever boy. You're very much alike, the two of you. It'll have to be-_

"RAVENCLAW!" I squealed happily, dashing down to the table that had exploded with cheers, with Aiden leading the way.

"Woohoo!" I heard him woop and I laughed as I sat down next to Caleb and opposite Leo.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, Taryn," I recognised Nikolai from when I bumped into him (quite literally) on the train. Apparently, being the Head Boy's sister can give you quite a reputation!

"Thanks Nikolai," I said grinning. I turned to the other two first years.

"Hi, I'm Taryn." I said happily as the cheers died down.

"I'm Caleb," Caleb said holding his hand out to me, "Nice to meet you."

"Leo," Leo said simply, nodding a hello at me. I smiled at the two of them, before turning my attention back to the sorting.

* * *

**Nina Lees**

As my name was called out, I walked casually up to the stool, winking at Al and Rose as I sat down. Neville (ahem, I mean _Professor Longbottom_) put the hat on my head.

We had a good bit of banter, me and that hat.

_Oh, goodness, not another one. I'm starting to get slightly tedious of all the trouble makers I'm set upon. _

_Ah, sorry, old friend, you're not the first to say it, and you certainly won't be the last, _I retorted.

_No, I can see that..._ it replied wearily. _But where to put you. _

_Oh, Gryffindor maybe? I'd like to think I'm brave and chivalrous, _I thought, grinning internally.

_Yes, yes, don't flatter yourself, girl, _it said inside my head (ha! I'm a poet and don't I know it!), _but I'm afraid to say that I have to agree..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Now, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a result. I would have been very disappointed if I hadn't been put in Gryffindor. Then again, I hold all of Slytherin's qualities... maybe the hat just wanted to get rid of me...

As the Gryffindor table cheered, I took a mock bow, causing a ripple of laughter to echo through the room. I walked down to the table and sat down next to James, who rolled his eyes at me.

"Why can't you be a good little first year and go and sit with the other eleven year olds?" he asked mockingly.

"Because, my dear, _darling_ James, you're _much_ more fun to annoy," I said smiling sweetly. He frowned at me, so I grinned and turned away.

Mission accomplished in eleven words. That's _got_ to be a record!

* * *

**Calandra Llewellyn**

As I stood in the ever-shrinking group of first years, I analysed my chances of getting into each house; not Hufflepuff, I don't find I have any of those qualities... Gryffindor possibly, but again, unlikely; I don't find myself brave or chivalrous, so perhaps not there. Slytherin... maybe. Both of my parents were there after all. But Ravenclaw is where I believe I should truly go. I mean, whilst everyone else is either excited or worried, I'm standing here calculating my chances of something I probably have no control over!

Any regrets? Not a chance!

Hunter Lewis was sorted into Hufflepuff, then my name was called and I walked quickly up to the stool, sitting down and gripping the stool to stop myself bouncing.

The thing had barely touched my head before it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" everyone started clapping and I dashed to the Ravenclaw table to sit with my new classmates.

Taryn, the only other girl to be sorted into Ravenclaw so far, smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Taryn."

"I'm Calandra, but everyone calls me Candy," I told her. And that was the end of the conversation.

I'm not what you'd call a 'social butterfly'... I don't talk much. I'm much more of a people-watcher, than a people-person. Instead of turning back to the sorting, I looked around the huge room, taking in the people around me. The older students were easy to pick out; they were the ones not so intrigued by the sorting. The first years were, again, easy; they were the ones paying the most attention. Then the students in the middle of the school, who looked more excited to be back than anything else.

I pick Scorpius out of the small group of first years remaining at the end of the aisle. I smile to myself, thinking of the last time Scorp and I were together.

"_This time in two weeks, we'll be at Hogwarts, Candy!" he called down from a branch high up in the tree in my back garden. I 'hmmed' in reply, looking up at him from the base of the tree. _

"_You know, dad keeps saying that he doesn't mind if I'm in Slytherin or not..." he said, more quietly this time, wary of his parent hearing, even though they were at the opposite end of the garden, about a hundred yards away, "But I can tell that he does. Every time someone mentions something about me carrying on the family name... he insists that all he wants is for me to be happy, but it's there, in his eyes. He wants me to be a Slytherin, just like everyone else." _

"_You worry too much," I tell him, "And you say I always look into things too much!"_

"_You DO look into things too much, Cand," he said rolling his eyes and dropping from the branch, landing safely on the ground without so much as a scratch or a wobble, "Besides, you're lucky; you can get into any house and your parents will be pleased as anything."_

"_They might be..." I muttered. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked, walking out into the sun from the shade of the tree and lying down on the grass. _

"_They might be happy with whatever house, but the only house I can even picture myself in is Ravenclaw..." I muttered, feeling like an idiot. _

"_You'll be fine wherever you are," he told me quietly, taking my hand and pulling me onto the grass with him, "And if you're not then... well, you're in the wrong place aren't you?" _

I can't help but look back at that and think that he had a hell of a lot more of a reason to worry than I did, especially seeing as I'm sitting exactly where I want to be, and the place he wants to be is nowhere near where everyone else wants him to be...

* * *

**Georgia Martin**

I'd spent most of the train ride with my sister and her friends; no point making a fool of myself in front of people I don't know. I'm now happy to say that I know everything I need to know about Hogwarts.

I watched as Scorpius Malfoy's name was called and he walked up to the stool. His name definitely rang bells for almost everyone in the hall, and I'm guessing that many thought his house choice would be obvious.

However, Scorpius sat there for almost a full five minutes, before the hat screamed, louder than it had before:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Scorpius sat there in shock, completely gobsmacked. The rest of the hall was deadly silent, you could hear a hiccup from someone in the very back corner. Professor Longbottom took the sorting hat off Scorpius' head, and he walked shakily down to the Gryffindor table. The other students had barely even registered what had just happened before Professor Longbottom called the next name.

"Martin, Georgia." Oh god. My turn.

I sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on my head. after about 3 seconds the hat just screamed "SLYTHERIN!" No conversation or anything! Apparently Jo, my older sister, had a nice little chat with it before being placed into Slytherin.

I'm just going to decide that that makes me amazing.

Being a Slytherin is really the only thing I have always wanted; I tend to change my mind quite a bit. Well, that's an understatement. I change my mind _all_ the time. I can't make a decision and keep it.

Anyway... WOOHOO! I'M A SLYTHERIN! After everything Jo and my mum have told me about it... I'M A SLYTHERIN!

As I sat down, I could still here Jo cheering. I looked up to see her beaming at me with pride. I grinned back, thinking that Hogwarts is going to be the best seven years of my life.

* * *

**Hannah Murphy**

As soon as 'Martin, Georgia' was sat down at the Slytherin table (where she seemed quite happy and at home) the moment I'd been waiting for arrived.

"Murphy, Hannah." Professor Longbottom called. Show Time.

Al nudged me and winked reassuringly, so I smiled and walked up to the stool on the platform. I'm not a particularly girly girl, but I have to say, I was slightly opposed to having a dirty old hat shoved on my head.

_I'll have you know that I'm much more than a 'dirty old hat'_, the sorting hat said grumpily.

_Oh!_ I thought guiltily, _Sorry!_

_No matter, no matter, let us get on with what we are here for shall we? Now, you have great courage in your heart; true bravery at it's very best. But loyal, oh you are so, so loyal to those you hold dear. Not very cunning though, you seem to be lacking in that sense..._

_Hmmph.._ I though, disgruntled; I can be cunning!

_It wasn't an insult, young one, merely an observation; you are clever nonetheless, perhaps Ravenclaw is where you will be held dear..._

_No, I think I have made my decision. I think you'll fit best in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned happily. As I walked down to the Gryffindor table, I turned to see Hagrid wink at me. I smiled, before sitting down next to Scorpius.

"Well done," he said quietly.

"Thanks," I replied, "And, hey, lighten up! So what if you're not in Slytherin? It's not where you're put that matters, it's what you do there."

"Yeah, I guess," he replied glumly, "But this is the house of my dad's _enemies, _Hannah; he's going to hex me into another _universe..._"

I sighed sympathetically, turning back just as 'Payne, Bren' was sorted into Ravenclaw and Al's name was called.

Al had told me on the train of his fears of getting into Slytherin instead f joining his brother in Gryffindor. So when the hate yelled 'GRYFFINDOR' within a second of touching his head, Al was more than a little bit happy.

"YES!" He yelled as Neville took the hat off his head, jumping up to run down to the Gryffindor table, all of which was standing and yelling at the tops of their voices:

"WE GOT ANOTHER POTTER! WE GOT ANOTHER POTTER!"

I laughed as Al sat opposite me.

"I told you you'd have nothing to worry about," I said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah," Al said, making a face. I rolled my eyes and grinned. As Rebekah Quentin got sorted into Ravenclaw and Kian (with whom Arianne, Scorpius and I shared a boat with) got sorted in Gryffindor, Al's cousin Rose was the last person standing at the end of the aisle.

She spent round thirty seconds on the stool before the sorting hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and Rose was joining Al, Scorpius, Arianne, Nina, Zack and I at the Gryffindor table. We were sitting in our little group, with Kian sitting a bit further away talking to another boy.

"Well done, Scorpius," Rose said grinning.

"For what? Making it into the only house my dad really hates? He's going to murder me..." he said gloomily.

"Hey, I told you to cheer up!" I said nudging him, before everyone fell silent and looked up to the teacher's table. The headmistress (at least, I _think_ that's who she is) stood up, looking out over the hall.

"Welcome, to all students and teachers, old and new. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the headmistress hear at Hogwarts. I shall wait until we have all eaten our delectable feast before boring you with my usual start of term, speech. Enjoy!" At which point I turned back to the table to see the plates piled high with every food you can think of.

I filled my gold plate with lasagne and garlic break, before tucking in to the best meal I've ever had. Ever.

Al's plate was piled high with a bit of everything. Rose grimaced.

"You have _so_ picked up my dad's habit for eating too much..." she said, eating another chip.

"I' mo y fow, Ro, I ju ly foo!" Al grunted through a mouthful of chicken and gravy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand a word you just said," Rose said dismissively.

Al swallowed his gigantic mouthful. "I _said,_" he started, "'It's not my fault, Rose, I just like food!'"

After the dinner plates had been clear, I sat happily, fit to burst from all the food I'd eaten. And _then_ the dessert plates came out.

And, well... I'm a sucker for sticky toffee pudding!

When the dessert plates had been cleared away and Al and James had managed to get through a serving of every pudding on the table between them, McGonagall stood up again.

"Now that we have all endorsed ourselves in our fabulous start of term feast, I have a few announcements to make; firstly, I'd like to introduce Professor Cameron, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is taking over from Professor Caling who felt the need to leave after an unfortunate incident with a couple of students last term..." Everyone looked at James and the red haired boy sitting next to him (who I'm pretty sure is Al's cousin Fred... I didn't get a very good look when Al pointed him out on the train). They gave mock bows, grinning madly as everyone laughed.

"Yes, yes, thank you everyone," McGonagall continued tiredly, "I would also like to introduce Professor Cassock, who will be taking on the role of Professor Slughorn's apprentice. He will be teaching a number of your lessons, so I'd like you all to welcome both new professors to Hogwarts."

A ripple of claps went around the room, most unenthusiastic, a few confused from the people who had drifted off after the first few words of the speech and were woken by the clapping.

"As, always, the Forbidden Forest is named so for a reason; no one is to enter unless accompanied by a teacher and that means _everyone_, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley," she said, looking pointedly at James and Fred, "Also, after a change of rules, students in _all_ years will now be allowed to visit Hogsmeade village on weekends. The first visit is in two weeks, and permission slips will be pinned to your house notice board from tomorrow morning. Send them home to your parents or guardians and hand them in on the morning of the trip. Quidditch Captains must come to me with their preferred try-outs date _before_ putting up the sign up list. I wish you all a happy and educational year at Hogwarts. Now, off to bed. Lessons start at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Do you best to get there _on time_. Prefects, please lead first years to their dormitories."

There was a loud scraping sound as everyone pushed the benches back and stood up. Everyone was wandering out of the hall, and they all seemed to know exactly where they were going.

And then there was all of us first years, who didn't know a thing about where were supposed to go.

"GYRFFINDOR FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" a voice yelled from the end of the hall. Similar shouts were coming from the various other prefects of the houses.

Scorpius and I led the way to the top of the hall, a small group following behind us. We reached two people, a boy and a girl, who were both wearing Read 'Prefect' badges with 'Prefect' written in gold.

"I'm Celestia Blackwood-"

"HEY SIS!" Zack yelled from about three people behind me. We all sniggered and giggled.

"Hey Zack, found a girlfriend yet?" she asked, looking suggestively at Nina. Zack frowned as we all laughed even harder.

"Anyway, I'm Celestia Blackwood and this is Walker Sanit, and we're the Gryffindor prefects." Celestia, who had curly, copper coloured hair that came down to her elbows, told us, smiling warmly.

"Any, problems, come to us, and we'll do what we can to help you," Walker added. He had darker, brown hair, that was parted at the side.

"Now, before we go, we'll warn you," Celestia said seriously, "Peeves will most definitely make an appearance at least once a day during your time here. The best way to get past him, is to not get annoyed, and dodge whatever he throws at you." We all glanced at each other worriedly, before following the older students out of the hall. They led us along a maze of corridors that were _impossible_ to remember, calling out random tips along the way.

"Watch the staircases; they move." Walker said as we climbed up onto the first floor.

"Oh, and careful of the trick step," Celestia said when we reached a staircase on the third floor. The same staircase then appeared again going up to the fifth floor.

"Gryffindor Tower is where the common room and all of the dormitories are," Walker said as we reached a portrait that had a plaque saying 'The Fat Lady' beneath it.

"Draco digitos," Walker said clearly when we reached it. The portrait swung to the side, revealing a round opening in the wall behind, and a crowded room beyond. All of the other students had long since arrives.

"That's the password," Celestia said, having to talk louder over the noise, "Draco digitos. Don't forget it, or you'll be shut outside!"

"Girls dormitories are up the third flight of stairs on the right. Boys are the same on the left. Your trunk will be up there already." Walker said.

"Remember: we're here if you need us," Celestia added, before the two went off to join their friends and we climbed the stairs to our new bedrooms.

I barely even registered how beautiful our dorm was; four poster beds with ruby curtains with golden patterns embroidered on the hems, matching bed covers and window drapes. The room was round, with a wardrobe, chest of drawers and bedside table accompanying each bed. Our trunks were sat at the bottom of the bed.

I quickly grabbed my pyjamas out of my trunk, changed into them, leaving my robes on a chair (I figured I'd leave them there for now and sort them in the morning). I spotted a Gryffindor tie and scarf hanging from the back of the chair.

But that was about the last thing I noticed before I pulled the curtains around my bed closed, calling a goodnight to the others in the dorm as I did so, and crawled under the covers to fall asleep.

I was out within seconds of my head hitting the pillow.


	9. Jasmine Alice Flame Character 8

**AN:** Well hello there XD I'm sorry, I know I've been gone for ages but GCSEs present more work than I thought there would be :L But, on the bright side, I have got an A* in geography, a B in History and and A in French already :3

ANYWAY this chapter features Jasmine Flame who was submitted by DeathAngel80, so I hope I do her justice XD I'm about to go and put the disclaimer in the summary seeing as I always forget to ENJOY!

* * *

"Rose, come _on_ I want to go to breakfast!"

That was the first thing Jasmine heard when she woke up the next morning. It took her a minute to fully realise where she was, before she sat bolt upright. She was at Hogwarts. She was at Hogwarts, she was in Gryffindor house, in a dormitory with six other girls, and her older brother was definitely _not_ happy about it.

She pulled the curtains open, to see Hannah, still in her pyjamas, trying to drag Rose out of bed.

"Just five more minutes!" Rose groaned, pulling the covers over her head. Jasmine giggled quietly, before looking around the rest of the room. Three of the seven beds still had curtains drawn around them. Hannah's bed was empty, as was the one to the right, and Rose was still struggling to stay in the bed to the left. Hannah looked up as Jasmine walked past.

"Morning!" she said brightly, "I'm Hannah, I don't think I got to say hi properly last night."

"I'm Jasmine," Jasmine, replied smiling back.

"Your brother didn't seem too happy last night..." Rose said, sitting up and joining the conversation.

"Yeah..." Jasmine said awkwardly, "I'm sure he'll get over it." Rose smiled, before shrieking as Hannah pulled her out of bed, using her moment of oblivion to her advantage.

"Get dressed, I'm hungry!" Hannah said, laughing, as Jasmine grabbed her robes from where she had left them folded on top of the chest of drawers last night. She walked through to one of the two bathrooms in the dorm and got changed, taking the time to stand in front of the mirror and tie her tie slowly, thinking about last night's events.

Hale had been furious, that had been all too easy to see. She had spent a lot of time with him on the train, and she had sat there, listening to him tell his friends about how his sister was going to be 'a great little snake'. His face when the hat had screamed 'Gryffindor' had been way past angry, way past furious... he had been livid, barely able to think straight. Jasmine wasn't going to lie: that had scared her.

But she stood her ground and told him to shut up and sit down, not caring about what he felt about it; this was her life after all, and if she was going to do best in Gryffindor, then that was where she wanted to be.

When she came out of the bathroom, the other three, previously asleep girls were out of bed (supposedly after being woken by Hannah and Rose's dispute a few minutes earlier). Rose was taking her uniform out of her trunk, and Hannah had finished getting changed at almost the same time, coming out of the other bathroom.

Nina, who had made quite the impression at the Sorting, was already dressed, standing at the end of her bed, the one to the right of Hannah's, tying her golden hair back in a high ponytail, before walking through to the bathroom, followed by Rose. Jasmine brushed her dirty blonde hair out and plaited it quickly, letting it hang down her back as she turned around to see her white Persian cat, Teddy, making himself comfortable on her bed.

She stroked his head affectionately, leaving her black robes lying on the bed next to him whilst she pulled on her black jumper.

"Nina, I swear to god, if you play- no, if you go anywhere _near_ Scorpius with _any_ of your stupid pranks I'll hex you into next week!" Rose was yelling at Nina in the bathroom.

"Rose, honestly, I don't know what you take me for!" Nina said, perhaps too innocently, "All I was going to do is help Al in giving our _darling_ new Gryffindor snake a welcome..."

"He isn't a snake, Nina!" Rose said angrily, "He's a Gryffindor! He got sorted into _this_ house, so shut up and leave him alone unless you're going to be nice!"

"Not all Slytherins are bad you know..." Jasmine said quietly, her thoughts flashing to her brother. At least Nina had the courtesy to look a little guilty.

The other two girls in the room were also ready, though one looked half-asleep and the other was stuffing her pyjamas under her pillow.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine," Jasmine said as Rose, Hannah and Nina started talking about something to try to recover from the awkward moment not seconds before.

"Oh! Hello!" the girl said, straightening up quickly, "I'm Elizabeth, but most people call me Lizzie."

Lizzie looked over to the final girl in the dormitory, "Tess, are you planning on coming to breakfast or are you just going to stand there in a daze until lunch?"

"I'm so tired..." Tess said, looking over to where Jasmine was standing. She was reasonably short, only just five foot at a guess, with auburn hair and green eyes.

"We're going to breakfast, are you three coming?" Nina said as she followed Rose and Hannah out.

"Yep," Lizzie said smiling, "Come on Tess!" She grabbed Tess' arm with one hand and Jasmine's with the other and pulled the pair out of the dormitory.

Jasmine got more and more nervous as they walked towards the Great hall for breakfast. She'd hoped to get lost a few times, to stall seeing her brother a little longer. However, Rose's extensively large family and experience gathered from reading an ancient copy of_ Hogwarts: A History_, the chances of them getting lost were a about as small as seeing a dragon in the kitchen flipping pancakes.

"Jasmine?" Lizzie said waving her hand in front of Jasmine's face. She hadn't even realised that she'd stopped, but there she was, standing in the middle of the corridor, the others walking ahead with only Lizzie realising she had stopped.

"Sorry," Jasmine said, chuckling quietly, "I was in my own little world."

"Well I'm in this world, and this world is telling me that breakfast is calling!" Lizzie said grinning, and the two of them jogged to catch up with the others.

The huge doors to the Great Hall were open when they reached them, and Rose and Hannah headed straight for a group of boys sitting roughly halfway down at the Gryffindor table. Jasmine looked over at the Slytherin table, spotting Hale straight away. He brother glanced at her for no more than a second, before turning back and ignoring her completely. She could see him saying something to his friends, who all started laughing loudly, looking over at her and laughing even harder, while Hale sat there and sneered. Jasmine frowned angrily; as much as she loved her brother, he changed completely around his friends.

So, instead of going to say hello as she had originally planned to do, she instead went straight to sit with the others in her dorm, sitting in between Hannah and Lizzie, with Tess opposite next to a boy who looked so unlike her it was uncanny.

"Hey Jakob," Lizzie said, grinning at said boy.

"Oh god, are you telling me I'm going to be in the same house as Lizzie for the next seven years?" Jakob groaned, before lifting his head up and winking at Tess and then looking to Jasmine.

"Hello," he said, trying to sound cool, "Jakob Brooman at your service. And you are?"

"Not looking for a boyfriend," Jasmine replied laughing, "But you can call me Jasmine."

"Okay, Lizzie, you win," Tess said yawning.

"Win what?" Jasmine and Jakob asked simultaneously.

"Tess and I made a bet: Tess said Jake would start hitting on someone within the first three days of us being here. I said he'd start within the first day. So I win!" Lizzie said, grinning triumphantly.

"Jasmine!" someone called from further down the table. Jasmine looked down to see Rose, her cousin Al, and someone who looked a little older than they did.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying to identify the speaker.

"Is it true that you're Hale's sister?" the older boy asked.

"Yeah..." she said grudgingly, "I'm not sure for how much longer though..."

"This is my cousin, James," Rose explained, "He's in your brother's year."

"James Potter?" Jasmine asked, grinning suddenly.

"Yeah... why, have you heard of me?" he asked smugly.

"Yeah, Hale hates you," Jasmine laughed, "He complained about you so much over the summer."

"Oh, how kind of him..." James said darkly, "I might have to have a chat with him, about how we are such _great_ friends..."

"Try not to annoy him too much," Jasmine suggested, "Last time that happened, out neighbour had a bullet in his foot..."

"Whoa!" Hannah gasped, "That's a bit of an overreaction!"

"Tell me about it..." Jasmine said.

The rest of breakfast went by with not a word said about hale, for which Jasmine was grateful. She didn't like focusing on the bad things her brother had done; she loved him, and that was what really mattered. Focusing on the bad things made her doubt that. As Jasmine was eating her second slice of toast, the heads of house went around their respective house tables handing out timetables to students.

"Charms with the Ravenclaws first," Rose noted, looking at hers. Jasmine ate the final corner of the slice, before picking hers up to look at it:

_Monday: 09:00-Charms, Professor Flitwick, with Ravenclaw_

_10:30-First Break_

_11:00-Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Hagrid, with Slytherin_

_12:30-Lunch_

_13:00-Flying, Madame Volantes, with Slytherin_

_14:00-Potions, Professors Slughorn and Cassock, with Hufflepuff_

_15:30-End of school Day_

_18:30-Dinner Starts_

_20:00-Dinner Ends_

The rest of the week followed a roughly similar schedule, with the exception of Thursdays, when lessons would finish at two, and they would have Astronomy from half past eleven until one in the morning. On the back of their timetables was a map of Hogwarts, with each classroom marked with the Professor's name and the subject taught there. Jasmine found Charms easy enough on the map, though finding it in the castle was a different matter.

So, at ten to nine, the first years set off to their first lesson, many of them excited, some nervous. Jasmine checked to see that her wand was in the pocket of her robes, thinking back to breakfast once again. She hadn't looked at Hale when she was leaving, but she could almost feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. She had deliberately made the effort to strike up conversation with Lizzie and Tess, laughing and looking generally happy amongst her housemates to annoy him. And, as much as it may seem like she was forcing the reaction to being in Gryffindor, after five minutes of walking to lessons, she found that she was already friends with many of the Gryffindors.

James had teased her throughout breakfast for defying her brother's wishes by being placed in Gryffindor, and she had laughed along, not taking any notice. She had made firm friends in Lizzie and Tess, laughing at their stories from when they were younger; they had been friends since they were toddlers, and both remembered the first time the other had used magic accidentally.

Jasmine had yet to have a proper conversation with Hannah, Rose, Nina, and another girl in their dorm called Arianne, all four of whom seemed to have because firm friends already.

By the time they reached the Charms classroom, Jasmine felt truly at home amongst her friends and was glad that she was in Gryffindor, despite what her brother thought. She had even started talking to some of the boys, and found that she got on well with Al and Zack, even if the other boys were slightly childish and annoying.

"Hey, what do you think Charms will be like?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"No idea," Jasmine said, grinning. She raised her eyebrows as the door to the classroom opened, "But I think we're about to find out!" Lizzie giggled as Al, Zack and another of the boys, Scorpius, came to stand with them at the back of the line.

"Charms is one of the most useful subjects you will learn here at Hogwarts!" Professor Flitwick had announced, landing on a wooden podium at the front of the classroom. Jasmine had sat with Lizzie and Tess in the middle row of desks on the right side of the classroom, with the boys heading straight to the back, and Rose and the other girls in front. The Ravenclaws had sat on the opposite side, and Jasmine could hear Rose telling Hannah about how they would probably out-do them all in every lesson.

"Not only is Charms one of the most useful subjects, it is a practical one too. Now, I want everybody to take out your wands." Jasmine pulled hers carefully out of her pocket, resting her hand on the desk as she let it lean on the table.

"Now, I want you all to follow me: first I want you to swish your wand..." he demonstrated, swishing his wand to the right, "And then flick it." He said, demonstrating again. The class followed his movement, and he went around inspecting each person as everyone practiced.

"Very good Miss Weasley!" he said smiling at Rose, "I expect your mother has told you about this spell?"

"Yes, professor," Rose said smiling widely, "She said my dad saved her and Uncle Harry from a troll with it in their first year."

"Ah, yes I remember it well!" Professor Flitwick said, before moving on down the line.

"Did your dad really save your mum, Rose?" Lizzie asked her. Rose nodded, grinning. "That's _so_ romantic!" Lizzie said sighing.

"Yeah, well _my_ dad saved _my_ mum from Voldemort!" Al said smugly, "She was almost dead, but then he killed the basilisk- a giant snake that can kill you with a single look- and then he destroyed the horcrux keeping Voldemort alive and brought my mum back from the brink of death!"

"Yes, yes, your dad is the chosen one, we've all heard that story, Albus," Rose said grumpily.

"Aw, don't get jealous, Rosie!" Al said laughing.

"You get more and more like James by the second..." Rise grumbled, practicing the wand movement again.

Listening to the two cousins fight made Jasmine smile, and she wished that she could have a similar relationship with Hale; yes, the two fought and he constantly complained that she was annoying, but he actually _meant_ it. Jasmine sighed, before following Rose's lead and practicing the 'swish-and-flick' motion again.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Awful? Chuck me a review, they really do make my day :)**

**Also, I would really, really love to get this uploaded on a regular basis, so how often do you guys think I should upload? And How big a chapter? Currently I'm writing about 2,500 words per chapter for each person, but this is obviously just the introductory stuff and after 'Christmas' in the story that's going to change. So you know, PM me or leave it in a review I'd love your feedback on that matter too :3 **

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed reading and reviews make me very, very happy :) (Have I hinted enough yet?XD)**


	10. Jessica Mae Edeson Character 9

**AN: ** .Rowling. I am SO sorry I've taken so long to upload! I'm also sorry because this is quite a short chapter :L But still, its an update, which is a start ^-^ Also, this is the tenth chapter! I honestly never thought it would get this far, I thought I'd give up after about 3 chapters, but I haven't! I'm still here ;) Anyways, Enjoy!

WARNING: Swearing will appear in this chapter (nothing TOO bad..) due to age and nature of characters involved ^-^

* * *

"Jess, if you like him you should just ask him out!"

"Mel, I can't just ask him out! He barely knows me!" Jessica Edeson argued back.

"That's why you use your position as head girl to get closer to him, and then, voila, you've got yourself a boyfriend," her friend Melissa said, "Honestly, Jess, if I was in your position, I'd have made that move a _long_ time ago!" Jess' best friend Poppy sighed dramatically as Talia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and that's why we heard a load of Slytherin girls calling you a slut when we walked past their compartment on the train, Mel," Talia said, "Honestly, what happened to that Hufflepuff guy you were with for, like, a year?!"

"Oh, Jeremy, yeah, I had to let him go," Mel said diplomatically, "He just wasn't working for me. And it was four months, not a year, honestly, Talia, get your facts right..."

"You're insufferable!" Jess exclaimed.

"And that's why you love me!" Mel winked at her. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Talia, you're supposed to be her best friend: can't you control her?" Poppy asked.

"Been there, tried that, gave up _years_ ago," Poppy said, tying her letter to the owl waiting on the arm of the sofa in the Head's common room, "But there actually is some sense in what she's saying, Jess: you need to make _some_ kind of move, or nothing's _ever_ going to happen."

Jess thought for a second, "Yeah, you're right," she said, sighing, "I think I'll just stick to studying and wait to find a guy until after I leave Hogwarts..." All three of her friends groaned dramatically.

"You sleep about tem feet away from each other for goodness sake!" Mel said, "Just say 'hey, Aidan, you're really fit, and I like you, fancy going to Hogsmeade sometime?'!"

"Er, sorry, Mel, I don't think you're my type," Aidan said walking into the common room.

_Shit!_ Jess thought; _trust me to forget that he can get in here too..._

"Oh, I wasn't talking about me," Mel said, "And, just for the record, I find that offensive!"

"Sorry," he said, still smiling, "But I've got my eye on someone else."

"Oh!" Talia said suggestively, "Tell us all about her! Or, erm, him?"

"Her, definitely her!" Aidan said laughing, "And, sorry, I only came in to grab my books, maybe another time." He walked up the stairs towards his dorm, waving at the four girls as he disappeared round the corner.

"Crap!" Jess exclaimed, "Now I definitely don't have a chance..."

"Oh, come on, Jessica, where's your fighting spirit? You used to be a chaser, we're all your competitiveness gone?!"

"It's locked up in a box somewhere," Jess said, "Now if you'll excuse me, we have ten minutes until first lesson: I need to grab my books."

* * *

"Jessica! Hey, Jessica!" Jess turned around to see Aidan chasing after her, dodging first years as they wandered around trying to find classrooms that were actually on the other side of the school.

"You can call me Jess, you know," Jess said turning round, "Everyone else does."

"Jess it is, then," he said, smiling, "I was just going to ask what lesson you have next?"

"Transfiguration, why?" she asked as she carried on walking down the corridor.

"I need someone to walk to Transfiguration with," he said, "And your friends just threatened to hex me into next week if I didn't walk with you so..."

"I hate my friends," Jess said angrily.

"Nah, you don't," Aidan said grinning, "They're only doing what normal friends do."

"Your friends don't do it," Jess muttered, "Does that make them abnormal? Consider your answer; I may well pass it on to them," she added, grinning evilly.

"Oh, my friends were pushing me at you for the whole of last year. Your friends are just... scarier." Aidan said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh..." Jess said awkwardly.

They walked the rest of the way to their Transfiguration class in silence, Jess' head going round in incoherent circles.

She took her seat in the Transfiguration classroom still in a daze, wondering how Aidan had even noticed her last year; yes, it was true both of them were always top of the class, and their best friends had gone out for most of last year, but neither of these suggested that he'd actually _noticed _her.

"You're wrong, you know," the person next to her said. She hadn't even noticed him as she'd fallen into her seat, too preoccupied trying to explain what Aidan had said. 'His friends were pushing him at her for the whole of last year'... what did that _mean_?!

"What do you mean?" Jess asked him absentmindedly, still not really noticing who 'he' was. All of the students were now in the classroom, waiting on whoever their professor would be this year. Since Harry's time at Hogwarts, the curse that had seemingly affected the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers had resolved itself; the current professor teaching the subject had been in the position for six years, and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

However, there was the issue that Professor McGonagall (who was now getting on a bit) didn't always wish to teach Transfiguration in order to keep up with her duties as Headmistress. So, each year, the Transfiguration students would either have McGonagall, or a new professor.

"What I mean is that he _has_ noticed you. Quite a lot actually."

"Crap! Rory, hello!" Jess exclaimed, finally realising who was sitting next to her, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I'm psychic, duh," Rory said, grinning, "Kidding, obviously. But it's written all over your face, Jess. I've known you since we were like, four. I can read you like a book." Jess rolled her eyes.

"It is _not_ written all over my face!" she protested, "And you most certainly _can't_ read me like a book!"

"I love it when you do that," Rory said, chuckling.

"When I do what?" Jess asked, knowing that she was probably going to regret asking.

"You go all... posh. You say things like 'certainly not'. It's hilarious!" Rory told her, grinning madly.

"No I... oh never mind. Now, has Aidan been saying stuff about me or is this just what you're assuming?" Jess asked, throwing her best 'if you're lying to me I'll crush you' face.

"He talks about you constantly, Jess," Rory told her, "Just ask him out already!"

"I he likes me so much, why doesn't _he_ ask _me_ out?!" Jess argued, but McGonagall entered the room before Rory could reply.

"Good morning, 7th years," she said, taking her place at the front of the classroom, "Let's get started shall we? This year, being NEWT students, you will move on to Transfiguration that is more complex than what you were studying at OWL. We shall start with something simple: human transfiguration."

"That's what you call _simple_, professor?!" Rory protested, his Irish accent letting McGonagall identify him immediately.

"Yes, Mr Finnigan, it is," McGonagall said sternly, "And if you wish to pass this subject, you'd better start thinking of it as easy! Things will get progressively hard throughout the year, and you can expect generous amounts of homework as well..."

"Oh, come on, professor, it's first day back! You're not going to be the only teacher giving us homework, are you?" Aidan called forwards from the back.

"If you would allow me to continue with the lesson, then perhaps there won't be any homework for you to complete, Mr Jones!" McGonagall said sternly, "Now, listen. You will all receive an incredible opportunity this year. Working in partnership with those at the Improper Use of Magic office at the Ministry of Magic, you will get the opportunity to work to become an animagus."

"But, professor, isn't that different from Transfiguration?" Jess asked, "I mean, Transfiguration requires using a spell, doesn't it? Whereas being an animagus doesn't need anything, it's just kind of... spontaneous?"

"I'm glad _someone_ did their holiday homework," McGonagall said, a twinkle in her eye, "And you would, of course, be right. However, seeing as four of the seven registered animagi have died recently, the Improper Use of Magic office is, er, rather at a loss of things to do... and many of the Education Ministers thought that NEWT level Transfiguration was... well, not challenging enough."

"Oh, great," Rory muttered. Jess grinned at him.

Many people at Hogwarts would have thought Jess was a bit of a know-it-all when she'd said he speech about animagi in front of them. In fact, there had been many incidents in which Jess had wound up in an argument with another student at Hogwarts (normally older Slytherins who had still refused to move on from the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry). In said arguments, she would often insist that she was only using her intelligence and that she wasn't purposefully macking them look bad, to which they would attempt to take their wands out and hex her. Jess, however, was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; she wasn't just smart, but fast as well, and by the time they had even reached their wands she had already hexed them.

That was how Rory had come up with his theory about why she'd been placed in Gryffindor, and not Ravenclaw like everyone had assumed she would be. He'd said that there was no point in being smart if you didn't have the guts to use it when it really mattered.

"Indeed, Mr Finnigan," McGonagall said grimly, "So, to start I would like you all to turn to page two hundred and ninety six, and read about the complexity of animagus transfiguration..."

"What in the name of Merlin possessed me when I chose to do Transfiguration at NEWT level?" Rory murmured. For once, Jess kind of agreed with him.

It was going to be a long year...

* * *

**Opinions? I'd love to know what you think, reviews honestly do make me write faster ^-^ I really hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to update A.S.A.P :) Pretty please review and thanks for reading :)**


	11. Albus Severus Potter HP Character 1

**AN: **I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW. I'm an awful author, and horrible person and I don't deserve your praise. I am, however, back with this chapter now: it's not an OC that was submitted by one of you amazing people, because I have had a massive bout of writers block in that area and it just made me want to throw my computer at the wall and go 'AAAAHHHHRRRGGGGGG'.

So, here is a chapter for Albus Severus Potter, a character whom we know and hopefully love. I don't think this is very well written because it was quite rushed but I liked the idea so I decided to write it anyway! (I obviously don't own any but 1 of the characters in this chapter). I HOPE YOU ENJOY IIIITTTTT!

* * *

_To Dad,_

_I know you said to write to you after my first week, but it's been two days and I already have so much to tell you. _

_I'll start with the most obvious: I've made loads of new friends, and you might regret telling me that I can bring as many people as I like to the Christmas party. I'm still hanging around with Rose, so you can tell Uncle Ron that he was wrong when he said that I'd be too cool to hang around with family; tell him that I'll leave traits like that to James. _

_Hagrid says hello, and his Care of Magical Creatures lesson wasn't nearly as disastrous as James said it was going to be. He introduced us all to Fluffy, but a lot of people didn't find him very 'fluffy'... only three people fainted though. I guess that made it a bit less of an absolute failure. _

_I've already decided that I want my new friend Hannah to stay over the Christmas holidays; she grew up in a muggle orphanage (can you imagine that?! I don't know how she survived...) and I didn't want to leave her at Hogwarts alone. I hope that's okay with you (I haven't said anything to her yet, just in case it isn't)._

_Oh, and another thing: I'm in Gryffindor! I didn't have to worry about being a Slytherin after all. The Sorting Hat didn't even need to take my choice into account! James is almost as thrilled as I am; he said that he doesn't think he would have been able to bare it if he had a snake for a brother. Rose told him not to be so inconsiderate, because Malfoy (sorry, __**Scorpius**__) was sitting with us. He's a Gryffindor too. I think he was more shocked than anyone when he got sorted. Oh, but don't tell his dad; he's trying to put that conversation off for as long as possible._

_I don't know about him, Dad. I mean, he seems normal enough, but he's a MALFOY! They're like the Potter/Weasley's arch enemies! Aren't they? Rose keeps shouting at me, and Hannah and Zak keep telling me to give him a chance. Nina's practically desperate to play some kind of trick on him, and she wants me to help her; what do I do?! I mean, once again, HE'S A MALFOY! Every time I look at him, I just think of all of the stories Uncle Ron told us about when you and Scorpius' dad were at school. Did Mr Malfoy REALLY let Death Eaters into Hogwarts in your sixth year? What if Scorpius uses us to do something like that?_

_Rose is telling me to hurry up because it's time for dinner (oh, and just for the record: Hogwarts meals are WAY better than how I imagined) so I'll leave this letter here. Please help me on this whole Malfoy matter: I don't want to act like an idiot, but HE'S A MALFOY!_

_Say hello and love you to Mum for me, _

_Love Al x_

"Come _on_ Al, or James will have eaten everything on the table before we even get there!" Rose nagged. Al sighed as he sealed the envelope.

"Well, you go to dinner then," he said dismissively, "I need to send this to Dad. Oh, and could you tell James I'm borrowing his owl?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she shrugged, "Your loss. I'll try and save you a seat, and I'll tell James," she smiled as she jumped out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. He ran back up to the dorm to throw his quill and ink pot back into a drawer next to his bed, before making his way towards the Owlery.

Years of staring at his dad's map of Hogwarts meant that Al practically knew his way around the castle already; his new friends were baffled by his seemingly spontaneous gain of knowledge. He was waiting until their curiosity was at breaking point before telling any of them about the map, which was well encouraged by Nina, who seemed to find everyone's surprise thoroughly entertaining.

He walked slowly up the stairs to the Owlery, pausing for a second at the top to look out over the ground of Hogwarts. The Giant Squid we drifting lazily across the surface of the lake, basking in the little evening sun that was left at the start of September; the nights were slowly drawing in.

He turned around to be face to face with a girl at least half a foot shorter than him; her chocolate brown hair was cut in a choppy bob, and her long fringe fell in her eyes slightly.

"You're Albus Potter," she stated, looking up at him.

"Erm... yeah," he said awkwardly, "Hi?"

"Hello. I'm Georgie." She smiled at him. He smiled back, slightly confused about the entire idea of the conversation.

"Did, you, er... want something?" he asked, trying not to sound rude. Georgie frowned.

"Not really," she said, "Just to say hi."

"Are you a first year too?" Al asked; he definitely recognised her from the sorting, "You were sorted into Slytherin, right?"

"Yup," she said, shrugging, "And you're in Gryffindor. From what I've heard, that's a problem, but I disagree. We could be friends, couldn't we? Even though we're in different houses?"

Al frowned; hadn't he been thinking just a few minutes ago that he couldn't be friends with Scorpius because his dad was in Slytherin? Hadn't he classed Scorpius as an enemy before he had even been sorted?

But, then again, he hadn't judged Georgie on her house; he hadn't even noticed her green Slytherin tie. He had been more than happy to make conversation with her.

"Yeah," he nodded, "We can be friends. It's not like I'm one to, er... judge people because of the houses they're in."

"Of course you're not," Georgie replied, but Al had a feeling that she was only humouring him, "You can fly, right?" Al nodded and Georgie smiled once again, "Do you feel like going flying after lessons tomorrow?" Al grinned.

"Sounds like fun," he said, "Do you have your own broom?"

"No, but my sister does," Georgie smirked, "I'll just steal hers."

"And I'll just borrow my brother's without asking," Al agreed, "Shall I meet you at the Quidditch pitch?"

"Okay," Georgie beamed, "See you then."

"Bye," Al said, entering the Owlery as Georgie descended down the stairs. Al was completely confused as to what had just happened; he and Georgie had gone from being complete strangers to supposedly 'friends' in the space of two minutes. Was that even possible?!

It would seem so. Even though Georgie had approached him completely out of the blue, there was something... different about her. Although she had seemed to talk to Al with confidence, there had been a strange look in her eyes: as if the result she had expected of the conversation wouldn't come out of it at all, as if she had misjudged the thing completely. It was strange.

Al quickly found James' owl and attached his letter, before sending the owl off. He looked out of the window contentedly, before running back down the stairs to go to dinner.

* * *

Al received his father's reply the next morning, and was surprised to see that his father hadn't used James' owl. Hedwig II was Harry's owl; he had told Al, James and Lily about Hedwig I, and how much the owl had meant to him, and so the three all pitched in (with some help with Ginny) to by Harry an almost identical owl for his next birthday. Hedwig II had wasted no time on formalities and quickly became one of the family by biting Harry's finger and perching in Harry's spot on the sofa.

Al opened the letter with one hand, a piece of toast in the other:

_Dear Al,_

_First of all, congratulations on getting into Gryffindor; the whole family is thrilled (Uncle Ron and Uncle George especially. Grandma Weasley scolded both of them for saying that they'd disown you if you were in any other house). _

_We'd love to have Hannah for Christmas, and I'm sure we'll have enough room for everyone at the Christmas party (just don't remind James about it; we don't want a repeat of last year). _

_Now, about Scorpius: don't let his family (or yours) get in the way of being friends with him. I haven't spoken to his dad for almost twenty years, and I'm pretty sure the hatchet was buried between us a long time ago. And don't listen to anyone when they say that all Slytherins are bad, because they're not. Just remember Severus Snape and the reasons you were named after him. And besides, not all Malfoys are bad. In answer to your question, yes, Draco did let Death Eaters into Hogwarts when we were in our sixth year. But remember that he was under pressure from the most evil wizard of all time. _

_If you want my advice, you'll follow Rose's example; you don't want enemies for no reason, and friends can be hard to come by, so make them where and when you can. _

_Have a good term, and write to us whenever you get a chance. Lily is driving your mother crazy about going to Hogwarts two years early, so maybe you could write to her telling her about all of the boring things you have to do there. Your mum says (and I quote): 'Love you too and don't get into trouble too early. Uncle George would disagree, so please don't listen to him.'_

_Love,_

_Dad x_

Al smiled slightly at the letter; his Uncle George had been continuously encouraging him to make the most of his time at Hogwarts and to ignore any school rules that got in the way. Luckily for his parents' sanities, Al wasn't completely without common sense.

He was still slightly stuck on the Scorpius issue; his dad had told him to make friends with him, but he had already made himself look like a stuck-up idiot. How was he supposed to be friends with someone who didn't want to be friends with him.

The Malfoy in question was stirring a bowl of grey mush that might once have been porridge, an un-opened letter sitting on the table.

"Who's the letter from, Scorpius?" Rose asked curiously. Scorpius looked up, and shrugged.

"Just my dad," he said, "I'll read it later."

"Hey, me and Georgie are going flying later," Al said, addressing everyone but directing the question at Scorpius, "Does anyone want to come?"

"Flying?" Rose asked sceptically, "We haven't even been taught how to fly yet."

"Rose, you're a Weasley," Al rolled his eyes, "If you can't fly, then no one can. Besides, I've played Quidditch with you at the Burrow loads of times."

"I wasn't saying that _I_ can't fly," she said defensively, "_I'm_ an excellent flier-"

"Not that you'd want to go shouting it out or anything," Al commented.

"I was just thinking about everyone else." Rose finished, ignoring Al.

"I'll come with," Nina said excitedly, "Who's Georgie?"

"First year Slytherin," Al told her, "We met yesterday. We're, er... borrowing our siblings' brooms without asking."

"I like your style." Nina laughed, "Zack! You coming flying tonight?" she called down the table. He made a face.

"I don't have a broom!" he told her, leaning forward so that he could see up the table.

"Borrow your sister's!" Nina shrugged. Zack grinned.

"Good plan."

"Scorpius, do you want to come?" Al asked. Scorpius looked surprised.

"Er..." he considered, "Sure," he said warily, "If you want me to."

"The more the merrier," Al said grinning, "Do you have a broom?"

"No," Scorpius frowned, "My dad was pretty persistent about following school rules..."

"No worries," Nina said, "I'm borrowing a school one as well. Not all of us can have older siblings with flashy brooms, can we?"

"I guess not." Scorpius laughed.

Al grinned at his achievement in starting to make friends with Scorpius. Looking at the letter that was now underneath Scorpius' bowl, however, he guessed that it would be quite a while until Scorpius accepted not only his being a Gryffindor but also the fact that his heritage was not seen as part of the house he had been sorted into.

Al sighed, and mentally kicked himself for judging Scorpius too early on. The letter was proof that Scorpius had more than enough battles to fight without having people like Al judging him like that. Folding up the letter from his own father and slipping it into his pocket, he made a mental note to stop being so judgemental. He missed the curious look Rose was giving him, and finished his slice of toast, thinking that life at Hogwarts was a lot more stressful outside of lessons than anyone had let on.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Amazing? Alright? Bad? Throw-it-away-and-never-ever-look-at-it-again? Feel free to drop me a review (not that I deserve them after the stupidly long amount of time I've made you wait for this chapter). **

**I have half a day of school left and then I have 2 and a half weeks of for Easter, so I'm hoping to get a couple of chapters uploaded, but don't hold me to that:** **I currently have a social life (I KNOW! AMAZING, RIGHT?!) so I actually have to go and see real people ._.**

**So yeah, throw me a review if you want to be amazing and make my day, and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
